Journey To Asgard
by JotunChick11
Summary: The Word says love covers a multitude of sins, and apparently it does. Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster's best friend, is finally taken to Asgard and there gets babysat by the worst babysitter ever. Loki, and yes Thor has lost his mind. But can Darcy resist the pull of a demonic sword, and can Loki learn to forgive his family and himself. Please Review! Completed! And will have a sequel!
1. Asgard

Darcy looked up at the sky, shading her eyes against the sun .''Sooo... are you sure Thor's coming?''

Darcy's close friend Jane Foster, came up next to her .''Of course he is.'' Jane said, unperturbed by their long wait in the hot desert sun.

''You miss him, huh?'' Darcy asked, looking at Jane thoughtfully before going back to staring at the sky.

''Yeah, I really miss him. And I-'' Jane cut off and shaded her eyes a little better and straightened up .''Here he comes.''

Sure enough the sky had opened up revealing the portal in wich Darcy herself would soon be entering. A searing beam of light struck down, hitting a space of sand barely a few feet from where Darcy and Jane both stood. And for the fourth time in Darcy's life she saw the Bi-frost. As soon as it had came it vanished leaving a blonde long-haired man in a red cape and silver armour, wielding an impressive hammer at his side.

''Lady Darcy,'' Thor boomed, striding over to them, ''Jane Foster.'' Thor said much more quietly, seeing Jane standing next to their tattered van. Slowly, as if she were the finest china ware Thor took Jane's small hand in his hand and pressed his lips against her skin, eyes never leaving hers.

Darcy felt a flash of jealousy. She had liked Thor, but then she turned her face away from them and chided herself ._Thor's not your type. Jane and Thor were perfect for each other . _Even though this helped console her, Darcy still felt hints and flashes of rejection here and there. The way Thor and Jane stared at each other like no one else was there.

''It's good to see yah Thor.'' Darcy said, interrupting their intense focus on each other.

''Yeah, it really is,'' Jane added, then she looked at Darcy ,''Let's get the equipment.''

Darcy nodded and went over to the back of the van, opening the doors that led to the trunk of the scraped up vehicle. She opened and checked each bag, making sure all the supplies and what not were secure, and actually there. Strangely nervous, Darcy glanced back at the still glowing celtic runes, engraved onto the sand where the Bi-frost had touched.

''Hey Darcy,'' Her longtime stand in father, Dr. Selvig called, stepping out of the van called ,'' You and Jane be safe up there. You hear that Thor?''

Thor nodded, taking Darcy's suitcase and rolling it over to where the Bi-frost would touch down again.

Selvig sighed and held Darcy at arms length ,''No wars or excitement... Be safe.'' He whispered the last part and gave her a hug .''I'm very proud of you.''

''Thanks.'' Then she gave him a hug and put her bag on the ground next to where Thor had put her suitcase.

''Ahhh. Dr. Selvig, how fares lady Kathy?'' Thor asked in his medieval accent. He was referring to Selvig's wife, Katherine Selvig, who was currently undergoing chemotherapy due to lung cancer.

''She's been better. A couple more weeks and the doctor says she'll be all better.'' Selvig replied.

'' Go.'' Darcy urged. She could tell all he wanted was to be with her and he'd already spent enough time away from Kathy.

''We'll be fine. She needs you right now.'' Jane added.

''Okay.'' Then, before he could say any more he got in the car and drove off towards town. Leaving Darcy, Jane, and Thor in the hot New Mexico sun.

Taking Jane's hand and smiled at her warmly, then yelled up to the sky ,''Heindal! Open the Bi-frost.''

As if on cue, the sky split open once more, and the beam of light enveloped them all.

* * *

Darcy opened her eyes. It looked almost as if she had stepped straight into a fairytale.

They were standing in a solid gold structure shaped like a dome, intricate designs crisscrossed the ceiling, and before them stood the largest man she had ever seen in her entire life.

He wore gold armour and wielded and an immense sword at his side ,''Welcome, Darcy Lewis... To Asgard.'' His hazel eyes stared back at her steadily from behind his helmet.

''Heindal,'' Thor said, walking up to the dark skinned giant ,''Tell father I have returned, and will speak to him shortly. It will be hard getting through new Asgard fast as I have yet to tell of my quest.''

''Yes oh Thunderer'' Heindal replied calmly.

As they left the building Darcy felt herself glancing back at Heindal. How had he known her name? She wondered. ''Thor. What do you mean 'new Asgard'?'' She asked him as they crossed a multi-colored bridge.

''Because of the war Asgard endured between the dark elves,'' He replied grimly ,''There is much me and my father have yet to do.''

As they entered the city Darcy began to understand what Thor had meant. Among the great buildings and exceptional pieces of architecture were ruins, and among the rubble slaves and workers clearing the debris and in the distance Darcy could see a building being reconstructed.

Jane leaned into Thor, shuddering.

Darcy instinctively wanted to comfort her friend. Jane had been in Asgard during the war, thanks to Thor's abrupt abduction of her the year before. Jane was haunted by the event and still suffered trauma issues. Many a night Darcy would wake to the cries of her friend and ran to comfort her in her hour of need.

Thor stopped and called out to one of the constructors.'' Sif, I have returned victorious from my quest in the Jotunheim!''

'' For a moment I dared to think you would ask about how the reconstruction was doing. But that is good news, did the Jotuns give you much trouble?'' A black-haired woman called from her perch on a ladder.

''Nay, they do not prove as much of a problem as they used to. Their new ruler is willing to listen to reason.'' He replied laughing.

''Darcy, as this is your first time on Asgard, I will have to accompany you and Jane and give you a 'tour'.'' Thor said spoke the last word oddly, unused to modern words. He began to walk away and Darcy followed.'' But for now I think you should just see your rooms and the castle.''

Up ahead of them, out of the ground rose a solid gold palace. A foreign language was engraved on the walls, inlade with jade, and assorted gems including diamonds, sapphires, and rubies, they were decorating the ceiling and walls.

Thor pushed open a set of oak doors and strode in purposefully, Jane at his side and Darcy not far behind.

''Father,'' Thor called out ,''Did Heindal send word of my return?''

A weathered looking old man with a snowy white beard looked up at them.'' Yes son,'' His head turned in Darcy's direction and she realized with a start that he had only one eye. The other was covered by a golden colored eye-patch.'' I see you have a new guest into Asgard.''

''Ahh, yes father. This is Darcy Lewis, of Midgard.'' Thor informed his father.

''I have heard of you from my son and Heindal. You speak and think much of Asgard.'' He eyed her sternly, then his face split into a small smile.'' Son, how did your quest go in the Jotunheim?''

''It fared well, I made sure their new ruler understands Asgard is not weaker because of the war.''As Thor said this he led me and Jane out of the throne room and into a smaller hallway.

* * *

Jane moved her hand from Darcy's eyes and let her see the room.

It was huge, far to big for Darcy, who was used to being able to touch the ceiling if she stood on her bed. The whole room was way to big, the furniture, bed, bathroom.

''Wow. Just wow.'' Was all Darcy could say.

Thor quietly closed the door and left, informing Jane that he would be catching up with everyone.

Jane looked at Darcy and smiled,'' Aren't you excited? You're first time in Asgard!''


	2. Sudden Departure

''Darcy... Darcy.'' Echoed in her mind. Something told her she should be awake, but right then all she wanted to do was sleep...

''DARCY!'' Then the blankets were ripped off of her and Darcy sat up straight, looking around for the intruder. As her eyes adjusted to the light Darcy could see Jane standing in front of her, hands on her hips frowning.

''How can you sleep in Asgard? It's physically impossible for me.'' Jane said, rummaging through Darcy's clothes, looking for something.

At first all Darcy could do was blink, then what Jane had said sunk in and immediately she was up and out of bed. '' Why didn't you tell me we were in Asgard in the first place.'' Memories of the golden city and the prospect of the things she would be seeing racing through Darcy's head.

'' I thought you would remember something this amazing,'' Jane replied pulling out some jeans and a t-shirt ,''Is this all you brought? Nothing fancy.''

''Why in the hell would I bring something fancy? I don't dress fancy. I'm going to be walking around Asgard doing mapping and geography. This isn't a vacation Jane.'' Secretly though, Darcy did intend to relax a little. The room she had gotten had a balcony with an incredible view.

''Well I told you to bring clothes.'' Jane cried sadly ,''I thought you'd know what I meant by that.''

''Jane, it's okay. I'll be fine, it's not like there's gonna be a ball or celebration.'' Darcy said, pulling on some fitting jeans and a white designed t-shirt.

''Okay, but I'm going to be fancy, no matter how modern and midgardian you're dressed.'' Jane replied, hiking some satiny blue skirts and leaving the room.

Man, is this whole Asgardian thing was really getting to Jane's head. If she was talking like Thor after the first day... Darcy looked at Jane's retreating figure thoughtfully.'' Maybe she does belong here.'' Darcy said aloud, alone in the still air of her bedroom.

* * *

''I know what I said, but my father won't understand. He believes Midgardians are feeble-minded at times and don't comprehend the meaning of patience.''

Darcy could hear Thor's accented voice from a mile a way, but at this time she was kinda sorta snooping in the gardens listening to Jane and Thor's conversation.

''But you promised Darcy that you would show us around. With all the reconstruction even I don't know where everything is.'' Jane protested, and from Darcy's vantage point behind the bushes she could see the furious look her friend was giving the Asgardian.

''Jane. My father-''

''Thor! I don't care what your father says. Nevermind Darcy and me. I might as well trust Loki to keep a promise. I'm sure your father wouldn't need him to help rebuild Asgard!'' Jane interrupted.

Darcy felt taken aback by her friends hostility. Jane was not that protective of Darcy, at least, she didn't think Jane was... Maybe she was just mad Thor acted like a kiss-up to his dad. Darcy had heard the only reason Thor had been sent to earth was because he disobeyed his dad.

''Ohh.'' Jane said beginning to comprehend what she had just said.''Thor, I didn't mean it, Loki isn't more trustworthy than you. I understand you have duties here on Asgard. I'm sorry.''

''It is alright. I know you did not wish to inflict pain with your words.'' Then Thor gently wrapped his arms around Jane.

Darcy covered her eyes, then peaked. They were just standing there. Thor holding Jane in his strong arms. Darcy assumed that if she showed herself now, then they would know she had been eavesdropping. So silently, Darcy crept back far enough to where if she came out to talk to them it would seem like she had just walked up.

''Hey.'' She called, walking up to Jane and Thor.

''Hello... Darcy.'' Thor paused and looked at his feet guiltily, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot.

''Darcy, Thor can't show us Asgard today, but he can soon. His dad wants him to help with the reconstruction.''Jane said for him.

On any other occasion, this would have been really much more disappointing. But on the conditions which were present, Darcy already had enough time to be disappointed so her reaction wasn't what they were expecting. ''That's okay, a little frustrating but Thor is a prince...'' Darcy paused, remembering what they had said about Loki. For some reason, the matter was suddenly intriguing.

''Well, you handled that fairly well for a Midgardian.'' Thor said, straightening up and looking at Jane, ''I'll be back soon.''

''Okay,'' She replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. Then he was gone, a swing of Mjolnir and whoosh. He was flying away.

''Come on,'' Jane said taking Darcy's hand, ''We can't possibly get lost in a castle.''

''Okay, oh and Jane, what happened to Loki after the attack on New York? Is he in prison, dead... what happened?'' Darcy asked, keeping pace with Jane.

Jane froze in her tracks, then resumed walking.''Why do you want to know?'' She tried to sound calm, but Darcy could see her nervousness.

''I just was curious about what happened to him.'' Darcy replied steadily, hands in her pockets nonchalantly.

''Well, he's alive, I hear he's living somewhere in the city. Under close watch, but free to roam around everywhere except here.'' Jane said, licking her lips, a bad habit she'd developed after her visit to Asgard. A sign that she was nervous and felt threatened.

''Why would they just let him off like that? Didn't he try to destroy a whole race? As well as attack earth?!'' Darcy exclaimed. To her it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

''He helped Thor in the war... so he gets freedom as a reward.'' Jane replied, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

''But why did he help?'' Darcy asked, stopping in her tracks.

''You know... suddenly I feel really sick. I'm sorry Darcy. Thor can give us a tour soon.'' Jane said aloud, then she held her head in her hands and slowly walked towards her room.

* * *

''Tell Selvig I miss him, okay? And give Kathy a hug! Oh and-'' Darcy cut off and sunk to the floor sobbing.

Heindal had informed Odin that Katherine had gotten critical and was in the hospital, waiting for a lung. Kathy and Eric Selvig had been Darcy's only true family for 10 years. This was not what any of her jumbled family could bear. They couldn't afford a new lung in less than a month. And Darcy didn't think Eric could bear to ''keep'' Kathy alive.

''It's alright. You stay here and we'll get this whole thing worked out, okay?'' Jane comforted, her earlier behavior vanished.

''Okay.'' Darcy said, wiping off her face.

''You stay here, and I'll go back to earth. Your job here is more important anyway.'' Jane stepped away from Darcy and smiled, trying to be cheerful. And even though she did want to stay in Asgard, Jane cared more about her friends. The only thing Jane wanted was that Darcy stay.

''Jane-'' Thor looked like he wanted to stop her, but then he hesitated. ''Be safe on Midgard.'' Then he leaned down and kissed Jane lovingly, holding her close to him.

Jane slowly pulled away, and walked over to the portal Thor had made. ''Goodbye.'' she said softly over her shoulder. Then she was gone.

* * *

''They are such pesky creatures aren't they?'' A beautiful blonde-haired woman spoke, looking into a swirling ball of flame. Reflected in it were Thor and his mortal pets.

''Not as foolish as you... Amora the Enchantress.'' An enormous fiery figure replied, black smoke outlining his dark horned figure.

''My lord... the human... she has left.'' A small goblin spoke in his squeaky stony voice.

''Good, now Thor will be more susceptible to our plan. His father 'Odin' will desire his son Thor to rebuild Asgard. _He_ will be vulnerable to temptation.'' Amora spoke in a pleased tone.

''Quamor. Start the invasion of Jotesei. Loki will be drawn in by the demonic activity.'' The smoky figure commanded.

''Lord Surtur. What about the Sorcerer Supreme? He deals with this kind of activity, he has the Nexus and not to mention the Ancient Eye-'' The small goblin scrabbled at his throat and collapsed.

''The Sorcerer is of no importance to me.''Surtur replied, walking into the darkness.

As he left Amora's eyes flashed green and panic overtook her. ''Thor!'' she cried desperately. Then her eyes returned to a bright red.


	3. Darcy, meet Loki

''But father, I have to watch over Darcy.''Thor pleaded, looking at his father.

''Son, your obsession with the mortals has gone to far, Asgard needs you and you are busy bothering with the Midgardians, you were born in Asgard not Midgard!''Odin retorted loudly.

''Who will care for Darcy while I am restoring Asgard?'' Thor yelled, pointing his hand in the direction of the room Darcy was staying.

''Ask your brother, he has helped you before. He can help you again.'' Odin replied, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

''Loki... why, he would be the worst choice in the world, imagine what could happen to her.''Thor replied, disbelief in his eyes.

''He is sworn to obey you under penalty of death...correct?''Odin questioned, raising an eyebrow at his headstrong son.

''Aye, what difference does that make? Loki is as traitorous as it gets.''Thor spat the words out angrily.

''Loki would not cross you yet, he knows well enough that you are serious about your threat. And unless he was about to escape he would never cross you. Besides, the chitauri are after him. He is not foolish Thor.''Odin explained, taking a small sip of wine and settling back down into his throne.

''Very well. I will talk to Loki and tell him to watch Darcy for me... I will hold you responsible for her fate though, and you cannot stop me if he leaves Asgard with her. I will kill him.''Thor promised, tuning and stalking out of the throne room.

* * *

''Wait, where are we going?'' Darcy asked, struggling as Thor pulled her by her arm out of the castle and into the gardens.

''My father needs me to tend to something, so you will be staying with...''Thor paused, grimacing.

''Thor. Who am I staying with?''Darcy asked, concern starting to grow.

''Loki.''Thor replied, leading her through the bustling city.

''What? Are you insane? I am not staying with a criminal who apparently hates earth, bad.''Darcy pulled away, trying to get away from Thor, whose mind must have started deteriorating.

''Darcy! He is sworn to obey me, if he lays a finger on you he will be beheaded. Understand?'' Thor asked, pulling her into an alley where they could talk.

''I don't think this is safe, isn't Loki... insane?''Darcy asked, concern starting to seep away at the look Thor was giving her.

''Darcy, all I want to do is protect you, but my father requires that I help in the reconstruction. I give you my word, no harm will come to you if I can help it.''Thor promised, stating to walk again.

''I trust you.''Darcy whispered, following Thor thought he crowd.

They came to a grey stone building (the ones that were growing more popular in this area) with a large oak door. Thor knocked loud three times, and Darcy could feel herself shrink back from the door. Wishing that she didn't have to be there.

The door opened and a very handsome figure appeared. He had feathered black hair, a narrow face, and emerald-green eyes.

''Thor.'' The person Darcy assumed to be Loki said drily,''Come in.''

Thor was already in the house, looking around to make sure they were alone. Darcy followed Thor slowly, looking around the house they had entered.

''I missed you too, I've been good. Sitting here mostly, entertaining myself with books and... well more books.''Loki said, answering questions for Thor that Thor probably never would ask.

''Loki. I need you to do something for me.''Thor said, looking at Loki warily.

''Do I have a choice on whether or not I have to do it?''Loki asked, smirking as he made himself comfortable in a small armchair.

''No.''Thor replied, not amused by his brothers sarcasm.

Darcy studied Loki, he was incredibly attractive, and looked like a man who'd tried to take over the world. His eyes were captivating, and she was drawn to those eyes, it was only when he finally looked at her... then she looked away.

''Darcy is a friend of Jane Foster's. You will take care of her while I am helping with the reconstruction on Asgard. Understand?''Thor said sternly, looking at Loki with mistrust and suspicion.

''I saved Asgard... and now I have to babysit for your 'mortals'? I love living, don't you.''Loki replied sarcastically. Eyes looking Darcy over with distaste, and a hint of curiosity.

''You will do what I'm telling you. And if any harm comes to Darcy, you will regret it.''Thor growled, pinning Loki to his chair and holding Mjolnir menacingly above him.

''Thor,''Darcy put a hand on his shoulder,''That's enough.''

''If anything happens while I'm gone... you will suffer.'' Then Thor left them alone in the dimlighted room.

''Now I've seen everything.''Loki said, hands clenching the arms of his chair, still shaken by Thor's hostility.

* * *

Darcy sighed, pushing her glasses back up. She had been sitting there for 6 hours and nothing had happened. No conversation, nothing. In fact, no harm would come to Darcy if Loki didn't even talk to her, or be in the same room with her.

Loki came in and sat down in the chair across from her,''Okay, let's get this straight, I don't want you here, you aren't even one of my priorities, so don't expect me to take care of you while Thor's gone. You have to take care of yourself, I am going to be going somewhere soon so then it will be all over. Understand?'' He asked coldly.

''I don't need your help. You're a stuck-up shit-face!''Darcy hoped that Loki couldn't tell she was uncomfortable using such foul language.

''You are...'' Loki raised his hand as if he wanted to hit her but then thought better of it,''Well then... bitch, you can find yourself something to eat, since you're so good at taking care of yourself.''

Darcy balled up her fists, prepared to punch the little dipstick,''Okay, I will.''Darcy retorted, seething, she was beginning to really believe that the hot guys she liked always ended up like this.

Loki sneered and laughed at her,''You are a little-''

The door banged open and Darcy saw Loki look up and gulp,''Darcy. How are you?'' Thor asked, separating Loki from her by stepping between them.

''Hungry.'' She said shrugging.

Loki looked at her with disbelief, amazed that she hadn't told Thor everything just then and killed Loki in doing so.

''You have not had sustenance?'' Thor asked, astonished.

''I only just noticed,'' Darcy said, wanting to make sure Loki saw how much she was saving his hide,''Loki was asking me what I wanted when you came in.''

Thor looked at Loki, astonished,''Really?''

''Yes, but you interrupted her by banging open the door,''Loki said, gently pushing Mjolnir away from him.

''Oh. Well excuse my loud entrance. I was sure Loki would just let you starve, so I brought some food... and I wanted to make sure you were safe.''Thor replied, handing Darcy a plate of something that smelled delicious.

''Well, goodbye.''Then Thor left.

* * *

''Here, you want some? There's too much for me anyways.''Darcy said around a mouthful of the food-stuff Thor had brought.

Loki sat across from her, staring longingly at the food. At her offer he slowly took a fork that Darcy handed him and took a couple bites of the food.

''Why didn't you tell Thor about what happened?'' Loki asked slowly chewing his food.

''Darcy shrugged and swallowed her food,''I don't want you to die.''

''Why?''

''I'm better than that,''Darcy replied, looking at his enchanting eyes,''I called you a shitface first.''

''I tried to take over your planet, doesn't that matter?''Loki asked, leaning closer to her, his tone rising in desperation.

''Do you want to die?''Darcy retorted, frustrated at his closeness to her.

''It would be more than I deserve.'' Loki murmured, getting up and coming around the table to where she was standing.''I'll be going soon though, so you'll be fine.''

''Where are you going?'' Darcy asked, interest growing.

Loki looked at her,''Why should I tell you?''

''Because I saved your hide.''

''I'm going to an island days away from here to look into a very interesting case of demon sitings.''loki said sighing loudly.

''Okay...''Darcy got an evil grin on her face,''When do we go?''

''Wait... we? Youre not going.'' Loki said, confused.

''If Thor finds me here alone... well you won't be able to even see the demons.'' Darcy said, walking over to where Loki was sitting.

''What makes you say that?'' Loki said, raising an eyebrow at Darcy.

''Well... you are bound to your brother, so he'll come after you.'' Darcy said, sitting down across from him.

''If you come, he'll come faster.''Loki replied, holding his head in one hand.

''You can do magic, make him see 'us' hanging around the city, if you leave me here I'll be forced to tell.'' Darcy retorted loudly.

''How can I trust you?''Loki asked, looking into Darcy's eyes.

Darcy just looked at him,''I'll be stuck traveling with someone who tried to take over my planet, do think I would betray you. And I didn't let you die, did I.'' Then she looked away, not wanting to fall even more for those eyes then she already had.

''I guess I can trust you...'' Loki eyed her warily,''How can you guaranty your loyalty?''

''Loyalty! I am not your slave, and I don't have to sware my loyalty to you, can't me just saying I won't betray you good enough? Or do you have a big ego like Stark?'' Darcy exclaimed, previous attractions dissipating.

''I am nothing like that...'' He balled up his fists and stood up, turning away from her slowly,''I will trust you.''

''Really?'' Darcy asked, surprised at his abrupt change of character.

''I don't really have a choice on whether or not I bring you, I have to.'' Loki replied, sighing.

Darcy pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and eyed him curiously,''So, when do 'we' leave?''

* * *

**Stephen Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum...**

Stephen closed his eyes and focused on the energy sequences he had been detecting. _Bright flashes of light, a woman screaming. Fire blazed in the shape of something massive, and a frosty breeze blew across Stephen's face._

His eyes shot open and he fell to the ground, losing his concentration on levitating.

''Sir, are you alright?'' His loyal friend, Wong asked. Coming up to Stephen hurredly.

''I'm fine Wong, I just have to concentrate harder. That's all.'' Stephen replied, brushing himself off as he stood up,''Wong, could you-''

''I will brew some tea right now sir.''

The sorcerer smiled sheepishly,'' Thankyou.'' But inside, even though Stephen acted fine, what did that mean, what had had he seen?


	4. The Expedition

**Thank you all my readers! Please review because I always want to know what you think. Special thanks to my supporters, Gunslinger21, Animation Imagination, and SorceressSupreme. Read their stories to, they are all amazing**. **:)**

* * *

''This is a boat?'' Darcy asked, looking at the looking at the craft in front of her.

''Listen, I don't have enough money to get anything more... sturdy.'' Loki replied, looking at her from under his hood.

''So... I'm getting on a boat that flies in space right?''Darcy looked at the vessel, it wasn't ugly... Just...'' It's perfect!''  
Darcy ran over to the board that connected the boat to land and walked across it, jumping the last few feet and landing with a 'thump'.

''You, actually like it?'' Loki said, following her slowly, checking to make sure no one was watching as he slid his hood off.

''Of course, it's great, unappealing... but still great.'' Darcy opened a small door that led down to the belly of the ship, ''Hey, come look at this''

''What is it?''Loki asked, coming up behind her.

''Oh wait, here's the ladder.'' Darcy pushed a small ladder in front of the entryway and crawled down, Loki not far behind.

''Well, this is where we'll be sleeping.'' Loki announced, looking around the room.

''We'll be sleeping in the same room?'' Darcy exclaimed, sleeping in the same house she'd gotten used to, but in the same _room._

''Ir's going to be cold because it's winter and this is the only sleeping area available.'' Loki replied, sighing, ''But I am not sweeping this thing. I'll take care of the top, you the bottom. Deal?''

Darcy thought it over carefully. The top had more floors to scrub and wash, but the bottom was dustier... ''Deal.

* * *

Darcy sneezed and pinched her nose shut, wiping at the dust bunnies with renewed fury.

The boat swayed and Darcy fell over, spilling her bucket of water all over herself,''LOKI! Why am I soaked right now?''

''Oh,'' Loki popped his head into view and laughed, ''We're sailing now, and it was a abrupt departure, it was really hard to push off from shore just so you know.''

''You what?!'' Darcy yelled. She got up and climbed the ladder, looking towards shore, ''All of my equipment is still there!''

''Really? I got your clothes if that helps at all.'' Loki offered, not sounding remorseful in the least.

''I'm soaked and my allergies are haywire now... And all my equipment is still on shore.'' Darcy sunk down, head in her hands.

''Are you alright? I can bring you back.'' Loki said, kneeling down next to her.

''Oh shut up. There is absolutely nothing you can do to help me feel better right now.'' Darcy replied, lightly pushing Loki away from her.

Loki murmured something and Darcy felt warm all over. She looked down at herself and realized she was completely dry, ''How did you...?

Loki just turned away and went over to the front of the ship. But Darcy caught him giving a little smile as he walked away.

''It's nice to be away from Asgard isn't it?'' Darcy asked, coming up behind him.

''I don't know... It wasn't always like this. Once people didn't look or think of me with hate.'' Loki looked away from her and turned his head towards the direction of Asgard, slowly fading away in the distance, ''Once I considered myself to have the best family and life any boy could wish for. So I don't know if I'm relieved to leave.''

* * *

**The Ancient City.**

Stephen focused on a bare spot of snow on the mountain. Concentrating on the energy around, believing that he could lift it all into the air and make it go somewhere new.

The snow shuddered, and lifted of the ground, slowly approaching him.

''Sir!'' Wong's voice cut into Stephens mind, and the snow collapsed onto the ground, only a few feet away from where it had previously been.

''Yes Wong.'' Stephen said, sighing in frustration.

''There have been demonic activities in the regions close to Asgard. I believe this place is a lost battleground that was cut of from the Jotunheim by Odin himself.'' Wong replied, pouring Stephen a small cup of tea.

Stephen sipped at the hot liquid, mulling over Wong's news. This was troubling to Stephen because the battleground Wong spoke of consisted of the Jotuns, Asgardians, and Surtur.

Surtur was a extremely powerful fire demon who usually attacked races in Asgard or the other realms. Although Surtur had never come to earth... Stephen recognized this foe all too well.

Stephen summoned his cloak of levitation and looked at Wong, ''I'm am departing for the Nexus, tell no one of my departure. I fear this has something to do with Surtur.''

* * *

Darcy leaned back and soaked in the sunlight. Relaxing as Loki toiled in the warm afternoon sun, trying to steer them in the direction of the place he wanted to go.

She pushed her glasses back up and squinted at Loki. He was inspecting the gears, jiggling the the levers and more than likely making the problem worse. So slowly, Darcy went to help him as best she could.

''I swear. We've drifted 5 hours of course and already lights starting to fade.'' Loki said to himself, sitting down and gently rubbing his temples.

''I think I know whats wrong. Move over,'' She pushed Loki away and sat down. Asgardian tech was very complicated, but not very unlike modern day car engines.

''Like you would understand Asgardian-'' Loki began.

Darcy frowned and squinted, peering at the valves and levers. She tentatively stuck her hand in the compartment and pulled a lever, and lightly pulled and pushed on a dingabob attached to the oil condenser. The boat hummed and slowly started chugging. ''Voila!''

''I can't- How did you do that?'' Loki said gawking.

''Midgardians are not more advanced than Asgardians... But a lot of things in this boat we've figured out.''


	5. Ipods to Sorcerers

**Thank you ! I am so glad to those of you who have favorited and are following this story. Special thanks to Abbygraphite, Sorceress Supreme, Avengersgal, Animation Imagination, Gunslinger21 and others who have read this FanFic! Please review and tell me what you think, it will give me the much needed encouragement required to write these FanFics. Thank you all:)**

* * *

''Loki! Wake up.'' Darcy said, shoving the sleeping figure of Loki away from her.

''Wha- What is it?'' Loki asked, glaring at her.

''First of all, you were sleeping to close to me... and also, I want to show you something.'' Darcy replied, standing up and climbing the ladder that led to the outside world, clutching something in her hand tightly.

''This had better be worth it, I was actually sleeping good for once.'' Loki growled, hitting his head on the low opening that was a door.

''Here, listen to this.'' Darcy quickly stuck one of her ipod's ear buds into his ear and pressed play.

''Wha-'' Then Loki furrowed his eyebrows and listened to the strange sound that was emanating from it, ''What Midgardian sorcery is this?'' He asked, listening to the music.

''It's music, and this...'' Darcy replied, pulling out her ipod, ''Is a ipod.

''Ipod. What mortal came up with this?'' Loki asked, reaching for it, a longing glint in his eyes.

Darcy held it away from him and concentrated ''I guess it was a really smart person or something... Someone good with technology.''

''Well that's obvious... But I am interested with this technology. Stark used something like this... Much louder and not as pleasant, but similar. Care to explain?'' Loki asked, looking at the ear bud with interest.

''Well...'' Darcy said, smiling, now this she could explain.

**Later on in the evening...**

Darcy sighed, after she gave and explained the Ipod to Loki he had never given it back. But as she lay there watching him she realized why she'd showed him. She had felt sorry for him, he always got quiet at night and she could tell he was remembering everything he'd done. He wasn't really that bad, she told herself, and it was too much fun to watch Loki listen to all her songs, so she didn't take it back.

''Um... Here is your Ipod.'' loki said suddenly, giving it back to her.

Darcy looked at him, he looked nervous and frustrated, ''Okay, thankyou.''

As he left Darcy stuck the ear buds in and pressed play. Perfect was playing and suddenly she knew why he'd turned it off. it was too painful for him to accept that he himself wasn't perfect.

''You're perfect to me.'' she whispered as dawn came roaring over her, the waves of light bathing her in hues of pink, purple, and blue.

The sun crested over the top of the sea and shone fully, warming Darcy's face as she stared after the stranger she'd been acquainted with.

* * *

**Stephen Strange's point of view...**

''Stephen strode through the fog, ignoring the stench of the nearby swamp that protected the Nexus.

The Nexus was a mother portal that connected all the realms and dimensions. As the Sorcerer Supreme Stephen was allowed to use this portal through wich he, the only one capable of handling demonic, and unliving forces, was granted the permission to use.

The only reason why no one other Stephen was allowed to use this portal was because of its silent guardian, Manthing.

Stephen paused and looked around, ''Tallis!'' Stephen called, drawing his red cloak around him against the cold damp air.

As if out of the swamp itself Manthing appeared. While his gnarled features and the oozing swamp life that covered his body would disgust any other person, Stephen was untroubled by it.

''Tallis, can you take me to the Nexus?''Stephen asked politely, looking up at the creature.

Manthing looked at him and stepped to the side, revealing a purple, fiery, and swirling portal. Stephen nodded to Manthing and stepped into the portal.

Immediately he was sucked into a room like place, surrounding him were smaller less impressive portals leading to places such as Asgard, The Dark Dimension, and the Jotesei. Wich was his destination at the time.

Stephen levitated himself to the portal wich led to the Jotesei. His eyes glanced towards the portal that led to the Dark Dimension. He longed to be there with Clea... But right then he had other priorities.

He opened the portal, and stepped into the frosty air of the Jotesei.

* * *

Darcy watched Loki as he hefted the sails and changed their course, turning the ship towards a port not to far away.

''What if the people there recognize you or something? Won't that cause problems?'' Darcy called up to him, shading her eyes against the light of the sun.

''No it won't cause problems because I will disguise my self as a completely different person.'' loki replied, coming down to her level.

''Are you sure? And when will you make Thor see us walking around again? We need to make sure he doesnt know were gone. Okay?'' Darcy got all of that out in one breath and was beginning to become stressed with all the hiding and lieing and... Everything!

''Darcy.'' Loki took her by the shoulders, ''It's okay. I've got it all covered. I went for a fake stroll this morning and my disguises never fail.'' He let go of her and walked over to the wheel.

Darcy sighed and told herself to relax. It was okay, Loki had it covered and she didn't need to be as stressed as she was. What she needed was a real bed, and a real home so she could sleep in the bed. Maybe this pit stop would be good for her... Or maybe not.


	6. Do I Love Him?

Loki silently wrapped a thick rope around a pole in the ground, securing the boat so that it wouldn't float away.

Darcy looked over her shoulder, and looked back at Loki, her doubt in his plan growing. ''So we go in, we leave in the morning?'' Darcy confirmed, trying to make out his expression in the darkness of night.

''I have everything figured out. What's wrong with you?'' Loki asked, standing up slowly and taking a large bag from off the ground.

''I'm not worried! It's just a healthy concern.'' Darcy replied, folding her arms across her chest and looking away, towards the direction of the _UNICORN __INN_ . What lind of inn name was that? Certainly nothing she'd see in New York.

''Right...'' Loki looked at her thoughtfully and took her hand in his.

''Wha-'' Darcy tried to take her hand back but he stopped her.

''It's dark, we're going into a bar/inn. I'm not going to lose you when we've already come this far.'' Loki told her quietly, glancing up at the sound of a door slamming open.

They both froze and looked in the direction of the door. But when nothing came into view, Loki slowly relaxed and looked at Darcy again, ''I don't want to lose you.''

Darcy hesitated, then nodded, ''Okay.''

Then they were walking through the dim lighted alleyways of the floating way station. Loki stopped at a big door, was about to open it, then paused, muttering a small incantation that Darcy assumed would cloak them both.

Loki glanced at her, smiled, and opened the door to the inn.

* * *

**The Jotesei, Stephen Strange.**

_''What are you doing here? You are every far from home, 'Wizard'.''_

Stephen shuddered and tried to lock the voices out. The land had changed and ice sprites roamed the island, trying to convince him to sleep and more importantly, die_._

_''Close your weary eyes. Rest. Sleep. PERISH!'' _Their wispy voices called, whispering to him, confusing him.

''Leave me alone!'' Stephen cried, his eyes flashed silver and he folded his arms across his chest, ''The Shield of the Ceraphim!'' A blue shield formed around him, protecting him from their silky voices.

_''What?''_

_''How can he focus?_

_''He is strong.''_

_''But not strong enough.''_

_''No one is strong enough to defeat him.''_ One of the silver beings whispered.

_''He will take care of him.''_

_''After He takes care of him the sorcerer can sleep forever.''_ One Sprite cried.

_''We will taunt him as he sleeps!''_

_''let us depart!''_

_''We will tell!''_

_''We will tell Him!''_

Stephen listened to their chatter. Who was this He? Stephen shivered and continued on, until he came to a great hill.

Before he could even start to climb the hill the earth began to shudder and he nearly toppled over.

**WHO DARES TO COME HERE!?'' **

Stephen froze, ''Oh no.'' He whispered.

It was no normal demon or otherworldly being. It was Ul'roche. Created to serve Surtur and Surtur alone, this was a deadly foe, and Stephen feared he could not overcome it alone.

* * *

Music filled Darcy's ears and she looked around for the source.

Loki smiled and nudged her, getting her attention then pointed up at the chandelier.

Four very small men sat on the chandelier, swinging their legs and playing on their small fiddles.

''Dwarves.'' Loki whispered in Darcy's ear, smiling at her shocked expression, ''It really is secluded in Midgard isn't it?''

Darcy glared at him, but didn't really feel angry. And she slowly realized they were still holding hands.

Loki led her to a small secluded table and hailed a barmaid, ''Two ales.'' He said politely.

The barmaid nodded and walked away, her hips swaying as she walked and her hip length blonde hair shine in the dim light.

''Ale? Oh no, you mean something like beer. No. I'm not having that.'' Darcy said, looking at Loki in shock.

''It's okay, you don't have to drink it. And it's not like anyone would know if you did...'' Loki replied. a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Darcy blushed and took her hand away from his, looking away from him. _What are you doing? You can't fall in love with him. _But in truth, Darcy wanted to give in... To let him hold her hand.

''Here you go...'' The barmaid had returned and looked like she was making a big effort to show off her looks. And her emerald eyes strayed to Loki's multiple times.

Loki flinched and looked away. But Darcy saw him steal one last peak.

This angered Darcy and she took her mug. At first she was going to dump it on the bar maid, then Loki, then she just decided to drink it.

The bar maid had left and Loki was staring at her in shock, ''Only a couple moments before you were adamant against drinking that stuff. Now you're drinking like there's no tomorrow.''

Only after a few more gulps Darcy began to feel strange, Her eyesight blurred and she felt like she was falling.

* * *

''Darcy? Dear are you alright?'' Loki's voice faded into her dreams again. Had he just called her Dear?

Darcy shot upright. ''Where are we?!'' she asked, looking at Loki.

''Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried about you.'' Loki leaned in closer, looking at her with compassion.

''Wha- what, what's going on?'' Darcy asked, confused by Loki's concern.

''You got very drunk and passed out on me. I had to carry you back to the boat, get supplies, and now I've been guiding the ship back on course.'' Loki replied, slowly standing up and looking at the floor.

''Oh.'' Darcy was still confused by his compassion towards her but she shrugged it off, ''I'm sorry for passing out on you.'' She stood up and straightened up her clothes, unsure of what to say. ''Well- wait... What's that?''

Darcy went over closer to him and pushed his collar down lower.

''What? No that's nothing don't-'' Loki began, trying to squirm away.

''Are those... scars?'' Darcy asked, looking at his eyes.

''It's nothing, an old battle-. Wait, you actually... Care about that?'' Loki asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

''Maybe... Kinda.'' Darcy said shyly, readjusting his collar.

''Well that is better than when you didn't like me at all.'' Loki replied, smiling at her.

''Yeah, much better.''


	7. Forgive and Forget

''So... That's it huh?'' Darcy asked Loki, leaning out over the water.

''Yes.''

''We're going to that white speck in the distance?''

''Uhuh.''

''Nervous?'' Darcy asked again, trying to hide her own nervousness from the black haired man.

''A little. Why are you asking me all these questions?'' Loki replied, looking at Darcy thoughtfully.

She shrugged, and turned her back on the spot in the distance, ''I've come all this way and now I'm beginning to think this was a really stupid idea.''

''Why do you think it's stupid?'' Loki asked, ''It's an adventure. There's gotta be peril somewhere along the way.''

''you're right about that.'' Darcy admitted, ''... You know what? Why am I worried? I've traveled through space! With a supervillain that's not so villainous! What do I gotta be worried about?''

Loki laughed slightly then walked away, looking at the falling sun, ''Sometimes things are too confusing. I thought I'd never forgive my... Odin and Thor. Now I find myself wondering why I was so angry.''

Darcy looked at him. He was always someone she'd never thought she could really talk to seriously, he was attractive, witty, cunning, and above all he could never really relate to her... Or could he?

''Maybe it's because at heart, no matter how much I try to hide it... I truly am wicked.'' Loki whispered.

Darcy walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. ''That is not true. No one who was truly wicked, would have helped me get this far. If you were wicked, you would have left me at that saloon.''

Loki closed his eyes, then looked down at her again.

She slowly took his hand, rejoicing in the feel of his touch. ''I dont think you're wicked.'' Darcy leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Then it was over, she pulled back and looked at his eyes, face, waiting for a reaction.

Loki looked like someone had just given him the power over all of Asgard, ''Then youd be the first...'' He blinked rapidly and slowly put a hand on Darcy's cheek, ''Why?''

''I don't know.'' Then, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his once more, realizing that, maybe, she did love him.

* * *

**Jotesei, Stephen Strange...**

Stephen struggled, trying in vain to keep up the shield,

The Ul'roche was consumed in it's great flame, cracking it's whip and holding it's mighty sword. Screaming a gutteral scream that no other demon could. ''_**Stephen Strange you FOOL! No one defies ME!''** _Then the beast swung his sword and brought it down on Stephen's shield.

It wavered and fell. Stephen gasped and tried to reconjure the spell. ''Shield of the Ceraphim!'' Before the spell could complete Stephen had to jump out of the way of the Ul'roche's flaming weapon. ''Sword of the Saca'Moon!''

A silver sword, wreathed in a blue mist appeared in his hands, and he faced the demon, no mortal man could have summoned.

* * *

''You're fiery pet is impressive. It's a shame there is'nt more of a challenge though...'' Amora pouted, watching the ensuing battle, that, without a doubt the sorcerer would lose.

''Nothing is strong enough to defeat my power! Don't forget that, **Amora.''** Surtur warned her, overlooking the progress of his handiwork.

''My lord.'' A demon said, coming up behind them.

''Yes Skrashath.'' Surtur replied, annoyance in his voice.

''The demigod, and the mortal, they're approaching the Jotesei.'' His voice unimpressive compared to his masters.

''What of... _The Guardian_?'' Surtur asked, a trickle of fear in his booming voice.

''He has not been... Detected, in the realms... We believe he has left this realm entirely.'' Skrashath informed the fire demon.

''The Guardian will come... I am certain he will come.'' Surtur seethed, smoke billowing and forming a cloud around him.

''What makes you so sure he will come?'' Amora asked, toying with a strand of her hair.

''The Guardian is no coward. He will come.'' Surtur replied, looking into the distance.

* * *

Darcy sighed, relaxing in the sunlight that was filtering through the sails. ''Nothing is better than this. How many heroines get to relax on a boat before their adventure begins?''

''Not that many... I assume?'' Loki replied, confused by her question.

Darcy laughed and fell back, laying down on the oak deck. Feeling the rhythm of the waves below her, hearing the ocean breeze ruffle the sails, smelling the salty sea air that was a constant reminder, that, in truth... She wasn't home.

Loki layed down next to her, ''Staywith me after this.''

''What?''

''Stay with me. It will be just like it is right now, just us, at sea. Don't go back?'' Loki looked at her, his green eyes on fire with the sunlight.

''But... What about Jane... and Thor... What about them?'' Darcy asked, feeling torn two ways.

''You can visit.'' Loki replied, propping himself up on one elbow, ''It'll be perfect.''

Perfect. Perfect was a word no one can attain to. Definition: without flaw. Was it possible that this was what she wanted, or more importantly, needed?

''What about Thor not wanting you to leave? Won't that cause problems?'' Darcy struggled to find a reason for her doubt.

Loki scrunched his face up, ''Oh.'' He had realized, that in truth, it would never work, ''I'm... I'm sorry, I'll go make sure, that... Um... That the ship's on course.'' He got up and went over to the wheel.

''Don't... Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everyone else.'' Darcy whispered, wishing he'd come back, wishing that perfect was attainable, and that life wasn't so... Complicated.

Darcy got up, and went over to Loki, she had to finish this, not let it lie. ''I want to be with you. But there are to many complications to what you're asking me to do. We're both human, you can't let everyone, including yourself, believe otherwise.''

''I understand. I can't be so... So... Demanding!'' He leaned against the edge of the boat, slowly sliding down into a sitting position.

Darcy sat down next to him. Taking his hands away from his face she gazed into his eyes. Unshed tears making them seem glossy.

''I was 32 weeks old when I was born. My eyes were'nt fully formed so I have to wear glasses. My mother was a woman named Ellen Lewis. She gave me to a man named Eric Selvig when I was 5. She could'nt pay my medical bills and needed time to get enough money put together to pay all my fines.'' Darcy paused, Tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, ''She ended up commiting suicide, leaving a note with the papers proving that she'd given me to Eric. I don't hate her though, she was my mother. And I know she loved me, she just couldn't tell me herself. You don't have to stay this way. You can forgive Odin, Thor, everyone.''

''They took everything and twisted me, made me their little puppet. I am constantly living a lie!'' He exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he yelled.

''I won't lie to you.''

He paused, looking at her. ''Why?''

''Because I don't want anyone to live a lie.'' She put his hands around her ears and put her head on his knees, blotting out the noise. ''Nobody deserves that.''

She made out his sigh, and felt him lean his head against hers. ''I don't want to feel this way, and I'm glad that at least I can be with you before we go home.''

Perfect. Definition: Without physical or spiritual flaw. Physically, unattainable. But amazing is as close to perfect as that moment could get.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou! Thankyou! I love the reviews and encouragement. Special thanks to Animation Imagination, SorceressSupreme, Gunslinger21, Avengergal, Abby-Flourite, and all the others who have reviewed. If you would like your name to be showed in this fanfic please review. If you are a writer I will read your story(depending on the contents) and tell viewers of your story. I love support and will accept any friendly advice given:)**


	8. Saving Sorcerers, Finding demons

Wind blew frost and snow into Darcy's eyes, and she was having trouble seeing through the white mist that shrouded the place.

''C'mon. We're almost there.'' Loki encouraged, taking Darcy's hand and helping her up the hill.

Darcy took the last couple steps and looked down at the valley below.

The place was ruined. Scorched fir trees were toppled over, bare patches of dirt showed through were there was more fire damage, and ash fell like snow over the whole valley.

A small floating shard of ice floated into view. When it came closer to Darcy, it cleared and Darcy could make out a head and small wings.

_''A girl! She is so beautiful.'' _It said in a delicate voice.

Another one flew up and nodded, _''She can stay here. But the man... no, monster must die.''_

''Loki. Look!'' Darcy said, pointing at the little fairies.

''Frost Sprites.'' He retorted, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

''What's a... Frost Sprite?'' Darcy asked, holding out a finger. One lighted on it while the other flew away. ''They're so pretty.''

Loki took her arm and whispered a spell under his breath. The spite gave a small gasp and in a puff of smoke, was gone.

''Oh my gosh! You... Killed it?'' Darcy gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

''It would have killed us. They seem sweet and kind... But they are very nasty. And more than likely, whatever happened here... Had something to do with them.'' Loki replied, taking her hand again and leading her down the hill.

Darcy looked around at the ash and coal. A small Frost Sprite slowly melted away into the ash. ''What happened here?" She asked, stepping on a cold patch of snow. Wind blew in her face again, bringing this time frost and ash.

''There are different types of demons. Lesser ones, and higher ones. There are three types of higher demons. Ul'roche, Magenter dark demons, and Dream demons. Surtur is a Magenter, meaning he can forge and produce lesser and higher demons.''

''So it was Surtur?'' She asked quizzically.

''No. It was a Ul'roche. Surtur must have forged one and sent it here. But he can only forge them every couple of years. It is crafty business because Ul'roche's are almost as powerful as he is.'' Loki explained.

''Oh, who pissed it off?"

''I think it was him.'' He replied, rushing over to a motionless figure in the ash.

''Is he okay? Is he alive? Please be okay strange demon fighter.'' Darcy pleaded with the person, helping Loki bring him to a patch of snow.

The man wore very bright colors, a red cloak with a gold edge, a blue tattered shirt, black pants, boots, and he wore a gold amulet around his neck.

''Wo. He would stand out in a crowd.'' Darcy breathed, the man was quite handsome, but the circumstances didn't make her attracted to him. He might not even be breathing.

''Strange is the right category for this man. I know him'' Loki gasped, trying to revive the unconscious man.

''You what?! Who is he?!'' Darcy exclaimed, looking at Loki.

''His name is Stephen Strange... He's made... Uh... Visits, to Asgard in the past.'' Loki explained, listening for a heartbeat.

''Stephen... Stephen! I know him too. He's worked with Jane before. But back then he wasn't so colorful.'' She hesitated, Then shoved Loki out of the way.

''What are you doing?'' Loki asked, getting up.

''He's got ash stuck in his throat. He can't breath.'' Darcy opened the mans mouth, tilted his head back, and prepared to get personal.

She closed her eyes, and started doing mouth to mouth. The guy was freezing and she was beginning to think this wasn't doing what she had planned. She drew back and pumped his chest, counting down the seconds, then she continued respirating for him.

Just as she was going to give up the man gave a shudder and she lurched back. Sure enough he started coughing up congealed something. It looked like a mixture of ash and mucus.

His face paled even more and he began heaving.

''What do mortals call that?'' Loki asked, looking at Darcy with a mix of concern and disgust.

''Oh we call that throw-''

''Not that! What you did to... Save him.'' He didn't seem to thrilled that their companion survived, and Darcy wondered why.

''I um, did what is called mouth to mouth. It's where you push air into someone elses lungs? When they can't... Breath?'' Darcy had learned CPR, but wasn't very good at it.

''Oh... I really think we should leave him here.'' Loki said, a worried expression on his face.

''What!? Why would we do that?'' Darcy exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

''Because he knows I'm not someone to be messed with. My dear, please get behind me.'' The man, or Stephen, had gotten up, and any earlier signs of weakness had vanished.

''Everything we find on this place wants to hurt you doesn't it?'' Darcy asked, making no move to get behind Stephen.

''Let me explain myself. I am not here to harm you. I came to explore this place while I have freedom, so let's not fight.'' Loki spoke as if Stephen was a toddler that was very angry.

''I doubt you were allowed to come here. You more than likely stole this woman as insurance and came here for some reason unknown to me.'' Stephen seethed, his frustration evident.

_Man their history is bad._ Darcy thought, separating the two men.

''Me! Stealing her! She practically forced me to take her. I had no choice.'' Loki retorted.

Loki had a point...

''Like I would believe-''

''It's true. I'm Darcy Lewis, I work with Jane Foster. I came with her to Asgard and Loki had to be my babysitter when she left. He came here and I forced him to take me with him.'' Darcy admitted.

The mans grey eyes shifted from Loki to her. ''You're not lieing.'' Then he stumbled to the ground.

Darcy understood his stand off-ishness. He couldn't have let Loki think he had the upper hand.

''Are you okay?'' Darcy asked.

''I'm... I sense something. Surtur is sending more... Amora.'' Stephen said, looking into the distance.

''What's an Amora?'' Darcy followed his gaze, to where she could see a red fiery glow.

''It's not a demon it's an Asgardian. Amora the Enchantress. She was my tutor and...'' Loki gave Darcy a look.

Oh. Darcy felt a flicker of jealousy, then focused back on the crisis at hand.

''She's got something more... Oh no. She's been enslaved by Surtur.'' Loki muttered, eyes widening.

''A villain worse than you with doubled powers. Perfect.'' Stephen grumbled, slowly standing up.

Darcy sighed, and prepared herself for a fight. _You always get the weird ones Darcy._ That was for sure, but right then she couldn't focus on Loki. She had a feeling this was going to turn out worse than any of them expected.


	9. Battlefield

**A/N: Thankyou for reading! I thank Animation Imagination, SorceressSupreme, Gunslinger21, and all the others who have reviewed. There will be loads of action violence and cussing, so don't read if you don't like. All of the authors above have amazing stories that are sure to impress:) Read and review.I need encouragement. Also feel free to check out my other stories. Hope you enjoy:D**

* * *

''Oh my gosh, Loki I'm going to kill you when we're done.'' Darcy yelled at him, glaring at the completely insane man.

''Me?! I think you should be focused on killing these.'' Loki gasped, blasting another fire demon. They had horns forming around their heads and smoked curled in great quantities of their flaming bodies.

Darcy wielded the sword Stephen, their new sorcerer friend had given her. It was almost bathing her in a pearlecent glow, protecting her from the dark smoke that swirled around her.

A low hiss emanated from a large lizardlike creature. A forked tongue snaked out of its mouth and it charged towards her.

She lowered the sword, bracing herself for the impact, she felt a jolt and release. The sword was lodged into the beast, black syrupy blood oozing out of its head and mouth.

''Darcy!'' Stephen pulled her back, just as the handle of the sword poofed and was gone in a mist. ''Those creatures blood is lethal poison, you cannot let it touch you or you could be fatally injured.'' He blasted another one of the demons, making another sword, ''Here, take it quickly.''

Darcy took the sword and faced another demon. She felt overwhelmed. She wasn't ready for all this...How did she even know how to wield the sword in her hand? She should just lay down and let them kill her... Wait! What was she thinking. If these creatures had mind control she was gonna rip their heads of even faster.

They circled her, separating her from the others. They were penetrating her mind, stealing her thoughts and using them against her.

_''Youre disgusting. Who would want you?''_

_''No one cares about you.''_

_''Why else do you think your father left you and your mother killed herself.''_

_''There was no reason for her to live.''_

_''She deserved and wanted better.''_

_''You should have been aborted!''_

_''Jane pities you!''_

_''Loki thinks you're dull and stupid!''_

_''How could you be so dumb?''_

_''Your mother tried to choke you when you were a baby.''_

_''Evil!''_

_''Cursed!''_

_''Ugly!''_

_''Hated!''_

_''You were never wanted!''_

''Enough! Leave me alone!'' She dropped the sword, pressing her hands to her ears, blotting out their voices. Tears ran down her face, and her ears were bleeding from the pressure. She couldnt breath. Smoke was blotting her vision and the creatures sickly rot smell surrounded her.

_''Darcy!''_

_''Please don't give up my dear. Your path is not yet completed.''_

The voice she had heard was beautiful. Not mean or nasty like the others. She felt hope, and energy was restored to her at long last.

''Darcy! Get up please, please be okay. I can't let you die.''

It was a different voice, one she knew and loved. She opened her eyes to see Loki looking down at her, Stephen behind him fending off the demons. She felt warm liquid at her temples and she was laying down.

''Thank goodness you're awake. These creatures aren't getting any friendlier since you stopped fighting. Loki.''

Loki didn't reply just pulled Darcy up and checked her over. ''I'm so glad you're okay.''

''I am too. Now, lets kill these monsters.'' Darcy stood up and took her sword from off the ground.

They gathered in a circle, back to back. Darcy looked at the demon in front of her. It hissed and she looked at it squarely. ''C'mon you son of a bitch.''

* * *

''It's not helping Loki! They never die! So if you could shut up and let me think I would appreciate it!'' Stephen snapped, barely keeping up his shield.

''I'm trying to give you ideas!'' Loki yelled back. Throwing a glass spear at one of the abominations.

Darcy sighed, this looked like the end pretty much. Loki and her were back to back, separated from Stephen by 30 fire demons and their beasts.

''It's been a pleasure working with you.'' Darcy said. Recalling a famous overused quote from westerns were indians and cowboys would fight to the death and say something poetic just when they thought they would die.

''It was more than a pleasure for me Darcy. It was a privilege.'' Loki looked at her tenderly, smiling lightly.

''Thanks.'' Then they were back in the battle. It looked like the end. Just as the demons and slobbering beasts charged at her and Loki someone yelled over their cries.

**''ENOUGH!'' **

Darcy looked up and saw a red diamond floating in the air. As it came closer Darcy could make out flames flaming off of it. The figure turned into a drop dead gorgeous woman.

''Who...?'' Darcy began, looking at the red clothed woman.

''Amora the Enchantress, we face you again.'' Stephen called up to the woman.

Amora smiled and laughed. **''You are a fool to think me the same. I have grown in my power, and doubled my wickedness. You have not seen the true power of my gift yet. Surtur will be sure to destroy you this time wizard. You will not survive this day.''**

Her words were like unto iron grating upon glass. Darcy almost cowered beneath that voice... That voice! She had heard it before. The bar maid at the diner. One of the Asgardian woman she'd seen while she was in Asgard. She was always there. This was a battle plan.

''What is your plan?'' Darcy yelled.

Loki and Stephen turned in unison to look at her.

''What?'' Loki whispered, looking at her like she was crazy.

Amora cackled. **''I find it disappointing that the mortal, figured me out. Out of all of you that midgardian peasant that's parents never wanted her, put together the pieces. It was always planned that youd find Strange. From the beginning we planned, waiting for Loki to hear about the Jotesei and come here. You my pretty pet,'' **mora looked at her, **''Were an unexpected bonus.''**


	10. Forbidden Kisses

**Thankyou all so much! I love your kind support and in all sincerity thank the following...**

**SorceressSupreme: Friend, sister, encouragement. Thank you for your considerable amount of patience through my 'darkest' times;)**

**Animation Imagination: For patience, friendship, reviews, and all that gushy friend stuff;p**

**Gunslinger21: for being an awesome cool spunky... PUNISHER! Read and... review. Don't worry, fondue will come soon enough;)**

**Abby-Flourite: Thank you for reviewing. That makes you a friend:) And I'm really sorry about that chapter mixup. Clicked the wrong chapter.**

**Foxam12: You want more? Here you go! Thankyou really for the support. I really need it:)**

**Saphire-eyed cat: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**And last of all my dear readers... Read all the stories the people listed above have written. They are magnificent writers and need support and reviews just like anyone else:)**

**WARNING: This chapter has major kissing and some themes are very dark. Don't like... Don't read... Or skip ahead to the next chapter. Even though some things will make no sense.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

''Stay away from her!'' Loki seethed, pushing Darcy behind him.

**''I truly have no choice. When we leave here this place will be the dark foul earthen domain that Surtur shall call his own.''** A small frost sprite flew closer to Amora. Amora laughed and trapped the creature in her grasp. **''You see? No one will survive.''** She opened her hand and ash blew away from her. **''As for this pretty pet you've decided to love... She will die as this creature has. You will have no body to mourn. And the ash of her bones will haunt you and death will not give you the very thing she gives.''**

''No! I won't let you!'' Loki cried, holding Darcy close.

Darcy shut her eyes and felt his heart beating wildly next to her own. She had despised him, mistreated him, and now all she wanted was to hold him. Back on the boat far from where they were.

''I won't let you take the last thing I truly care about.'' He whispered those words so quietly it was amazing she even heard them.

**''Ha! I pity the mortals. They fall to such great calamity because of your love. You in turn... Are a murderer, thief, and above all... A trickster. It all comes back to this. Doesn't it? Your gift of trickery was wasted truly. On someone pathetic enough to-''**

Darcy looked up. Amora had fallen from the sky and looked like her brazen spirit had been put out for a couple of moments.

Stephen came up. ''The lucky thing is Asgardian villains talk to much. Pity she didn't give away all her plans though...''

Darcy looked at Stephen. He had been the smartest one she guessed. He had used her mouth as a distraction and had shot her out of the sky. Managing to kill a few demons while he was at it.

Loki rolled his eyes and politely stepped away from her. He seemed to be embarrassed Stephen had thought of a plan first.

Darcy shook her head. Men. Then her thoughts turned dark again.

**''You fools! I have power of a million stars at my command and can crush worlds with my very hands! You will die today... My beasts... Drink their blood.''** Amora hissed, wrapping herself in a plume of black smoke. Then she was gone.

Demons and their beasts roared, coming at them.

Darcy braced herself for death, hoping that the sting of pain would be over soon.

* * *

_''You have a beautiful baby girl.''_

_''May I hold her?''_

_''Yes.''_

_Tender arms were wrapped around her._

_''If only Thomas could see you. He would be so proud.''_

_A loud bam shook her and she whimpered, letting out a shrill wail._

_''O my gosh! She's so beautiful. I'm so happy for you Caroline.'' Another voice said, stroking her face._

_You're so lucky...'' Another, deeper voice said. _

_''I know...''_

* * *

_''Where are we going uncle Eric?''_

_'' We're going to the... Um... Is that Caroline?'' He replied, stopping the car._

_''Stay here Darcy.'' Aunt Kathy said, getting out too._

_Darcy pressed her face up against the car window. Eager to see mommy. Where was she?_

_Uncle Eric got back in the car. ''Sweetie.''_

_''Yes.''_

_''We've gotta go to mommy's house and get something. You're gonna get in the middle seat and cover your head with my sweater. Okay?''_

_''Okay. Why?"_

_''I'll tell you when you're older... I promise.''_

* * *

_A meter beeped. And the doctor slowly came in._

_''So. How is she?'' Eric asked, holding Kathy's hand tight._

_''She's suffering extreme lung problems right now, but it'll be okay. The worst part is the depression you told me about. Apparently she has been thinking about suicide a lot and has tried to suffocate herself more than once. Leading once again to the, uh, asthma.''_

_''No. Not like her mother.'' Kathy whispered._

_''Does it have anything to do with the knowledge of her mothers suicide acts?'' Eric asked, always asking the facts._

_''Yes. It does.'' The doctor replied. ''And with your wife going through chemo she feels like her second mother is going to die as well. I suggest you have her take two of these a day. It'll help with the depression.''_

* * *

_''We're gonna go to Asgard together!''Jane squealed, giving Darcy a hug._

_''What? Both of us?'' Darcy asked, lookin' at Jane in shock._

_''Both of us! What good friend doesn't take her bestie to Asgard with her?''_

_''Oh thank you! Thank you!''_

* * *

_Loki closed his eyes, then looked down at her again._

_She slowly took his hand, rejoicing in the feel of his touch. ''I dont think you're wicked.'' Darcy leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Then it was over, she pulled back and looked at his eyes, face, waiting for a reaction._

_Loki looked like someone had just given him the power over all of Asgard, ''Then youd be the first...'' He blinked rapidly and slowly put a hand on Darcy's cheek, ''Why?''_

_''I don't know.'' Then, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his once more, realizing that, maybe, she did love him._

* * *

''Darcy please wake up. Fight the fever. Please,'' His soft loving voice broke through her memories. Like a silver dagger cut through butter.

A soft hand stroked her cheek and a wet rag was put on her forehead. It seemed as though her entire body was on fire. Burning from the inside.

''The poison has already set in. We need to get her to Asgard.'' Another voice said, this one blurrier and more distant.

''It will take to long. The Demons touch will have affected her by the time we get there. You have to something!'' Desperation was in his voice, and she felt a cool wind blow across her face.

_''My sweet child. This is not the end. Your mother needs you there. He needs you. His mind is far, and only you can help him. Stay awake, don't sleep yet.''_

Darcy reached out. _''I want to sleep though! I'm tired of the pain, the pills, the knowledge that my mother never wanted me!''_

_''Your mother loved you more think. Her time has passed. And yours is the one that is happening right now. One day, you will be protected from Surtur and his lies. For now, you will wait until that power is bestowed upon you.''_

_''But-''_

_''No. I love you, and want you here... But you need to be with Loki. He needs you.''_

_''Okay... Can I talk to you?''_

_''You are right now.''_

_''Can I choose when I can talk to you?''_

_''No. But I will come if you call.''_

The voice was gone and her head throbbed once more. She opened her eyes and looked at Loki. He had his head in his hands, and she could hear him cursing himself.

''Hey.'' Her voice cracked, and she smiled at the man she loved.

''Oh Darcy!'' He practically leaped out of the chair. ''I thought I'd never hear your voice again.'' He took her hands and kissed them, pulling her into his arms.

''What happened?'' She asked. self-conscious of how close his body was to hers.

''We escaped, after they poisoned you...'' Loki looked her over, as though making sure was fine, ''I have to admit we wouldn't be here if Stephen hadn't astral projected us to the boat. I thought you dead to me..."

''I'm fine now, we're together again..." _Like you always wanted to be._ She thought, pulling herself closer to him.

''We. I thought I'd never here someone say that again. It seems like such a faraway idea." Loki leaned in closer, his soft breaths stirring her ebony locks.

''Kiss me.'' She whispered, closing her eyes.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers.

She felt electricity and she leaned in closer, tasting him, loving him, desiring the feeling she got when he touched her. She put a hand on his cheek, caressing his high cheekbones and relishing every curve of his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around her, somehow managing to get closer to her.

Darcy released, giving into that hungry desire, letting herself want him. _Don't get into any wars, Stay out of trouble._ Wasn't that was her Dad had said? Well if it was Darcy knew that Loki was more than trouble, he was danger, passion, and pain. All of the things she loved and hated rolled into one.

Loki tangled her fingers into her hair, fingering her bra-strap with the other one. He smelled of the ocean. Deep and wild, something that no one could tame. Then it was over.

''I can't. I'll hurt you, I will.'' Loki gasped, breaking away from her. Looking down at the floor and shaking his head. ''I never should have brought you into this. Now you've been hurt more than once!" Loki got up and took a few steps towards the wall.

''Loki please. Don't leave me now.'' Darcy pleaded, getting up and walking up behind him.

''I don't want to... But I'm not good for you. You haunt me in my dreams... Are my light in my nightmares... The only love I've ever truly known... I'll ruin your life! I'll make you do things you don't want to do.'' Loki turned and faced her.

''I need you. I can't love anyone else.'' She whispered, searching his face for a sign of change, something that would say they could be together.

''I don't want to hurt you.''

''Then teach me magic! Show me how to protect myself... So that it's okay. So that I can be with you.'' She put a hand on his cheek, willing him to change his mind. To stay.

''Thor already hates me. Teaching you magic won't help that.'' Loki whispered, tentatively taking her hand.

''When has he stopped you?"

''Never... But-''

Darcy put her mouth over his. ''Then we can be together. He doesn't matter. You're my beloved, and I don't say that every day. So you're stuck with me.''

''You have to promise me you won't follow me if I'm kicked out of Asgard.'' Loki whispered, tracing her collarbone with his fingertips.

''I... Promise.''

''Uncross your fingers.'' Loki said, smirking at her.

''Then you will have to trust me to make the right decision.'' Darcy replied, toying with his coal black hair.

''You're not-''

''I've given you enough time to do anything you wanted to do. Now I must check on Darcy.'' Stephens voice cut in, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Loki stepped back, and he smiled at her.

Darcy felt her headache again, and she longed to be close to him again.

''You really should lie down.'' Stephen said, giving Loki a pointed look. ''When I'm gone you need to make sure she doesn't... Have the unexpected shock of being able to burn things. You most importantly need to protect her from Surtur.''

''Powers?" Darcy said hazily, her head was beginning to swim and she layed down on the bed.

''You said it hadn't set in yet. That she was going to be safe from it.'' Loki said, his voice rising as he sat down next to her.

''I did say that and I admit it was a mistake. The poison set in while we were astral projecting. We couldn't have stopped it.'' Stephen replied cooly.

''I promised I'd keep her safe and this is what happened!? I am cursed, aren't I?'' Loki exclaimed.

Darcy closed her eyes. The feeling she got when she was going to throw up overcame her and she rushed out of bed, going up onto the deck as fast as she could.

She retched over the side of the boat, trembling as she emptied her stomach. Tears ran down her cheeks. What was going on? Why were thye talking about stuff like that? Nothing made sense and she felt like retching again.

A soft hand brushed her hair out of the way and rubbed circles on her back.

''I'm sorry. Don't cry. Please, I'll tell you everything.'' Loki whispered, as he handed her a handkerchief.

''Where do you get all this stuff?'' Darcy asked, needing something other than the two mens odd conversation to talk about.

''That's what you want to know?'' Loki asked, letting Darcy sit dow in his lap.

Darcy nodded and rested her head against his chest. Wiping her mouth off with the hankie.

Loki smiled and moved his hand slowly, whispering something under his breath. A white handkerchief appeared in his hand. ''Here have another.''

''Can you tell me why I'm... Being so fussed over?'' Darcy asked, taking the little square cloth.

Loki sighed, his breath ruffling her hair. ''If someone is infected by demon poison, if they live they will have the power of fire. A gift I wish you'd never have gotten.''

''Why... Is it bad?''

''It's almost uncontrollable, it desires more and more. Fire is always thirsty, longing for something it can burn. I'm going to teach you how to use fire so that you'll be safe. I... I want to protect you.'' He looked at her fondly. His emerald eyes staring at hers.

''I'm glad you're here.'' Darcy whispered, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

''I am too.''

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is long for me so don't be surprised if I tell you I couldn't stop typing;p The voice that's talking to her has the voice of Aslan from the Chronicles Of Narnia.**


	11. Aradani

**Oh my loyal readers! Thankyou! I love reviews and support so much and you guys are the perfect people for it. Special thanks to my good friends...**

**SorceressSupreme: The best magical sister one could ask for. And the perfect person to go to for help with Dr. Stephen Strange;p Everyone know that her stories are a part of my advanced knowledge of the Sorcerer Supreme and his Mystical Arts. Read her stories, they're really good:)**

**Gunslinger21: You are the most loyal punisher anyone could ask for. You and me laugh when a tornado's tearing the house down. And you make me feel like I'm the awesome spunky heroine I always dreamed I could be... To the best She-Punisher in town! Read her stories.**

**Animation Imagination: You know Mandy... We talk about your twins with Bruce, that time O the month, how much we love our Imaginary guys and that's so exciting that people from different time zones can be that familiar and close. You're such a great friend:) And I'm glad to count you as one of my Besties:) Read her stories if you like Brutashas!**

**Abby_Flourite: You are a great reader and reviewer and the encouragement I get from you and all of the above helps me to know how much I am supported:) Thankyou for making me feel important.**

**Foxam12: You will see now where I am going with this! I'm glad to count you as a faithful reader who will stay with me through it all:) Thank you so much for that.**

**All of these people have encouraged me through it all and get their stories read and more than likely favorited;p I love to acknowledge and thank those who read these stories and always appreciate it when you review:) If you would like one of your ideas published through me feel welcome to pm me your ideas and I will hear them out and if they are not slash I will write them for you:)**

* * *

''I'm telling you the answers are in here. You need the circle.'' Stephen said calmly, his patience astounding.

''How will a circle help me use magic?'' Darcy asked, looking at the middle-aged man with disbelief.

''It's not a physical circle, but an elemental circle. One that only the gifted can make. You need to concentrate on the air your breathing, the water that makes you survive, the fire that keeps your heart hotter than flames, and the earth that you need to live and you cherish above all. Can you do that?'' Stephens voice was gentle and calm, not accusing as she had expected.

''I can.'' She retorted, flashing Loki a dark glance. She'd wanted him to teach her but he'd refused, saying that Stephen knew how to control this power better than he did and that he didn't want to take any risks at her hurting herself. The anger she felt at him still burned hot and she wasn't going to forgive him... Yet.

''Never be hasty about an answer. Think it over before you reply, many have failed to learn properly this way and grow up... _Spoiling_, their craft,'' He gave Loki a pointed look and Loki in turn returned Stephen with a withering scowl, ''now you must understand that these words I'm going to teach you are not a poets attempts at something beautiful, this is real. These are the words that call upon each of the elements that exist in your world.''

''Are there other elements?'' Darcy asked, taking a small book Stephen handed her.

''There are few in the other worlds, but that knowledge is not for you.'' Stephen replied, gesturing for her to read.

... _Igdradoon, hidden treaures of Earth He keeps within His deepest deeps, His kindness like the roots of an Oak tree... Sunmacil, the Water of the bluest sea of the rarest world with the brightest Stars, Her rath as sudden as a Suname... Eradrook, the finest Wind that bites like the flying knives, His wisdom like the ageless sky above... Aradani, eye of Fire the clearest sun of Sky, with light in Her clear eyes like the lightning that strikes the worlds with love and hate... _The words burned into her mind. Haunting her memories with something that felt peaceful and wise... And yet as furious as a hornets nest.

''These are the words you must recite when calling an element. All other magical studies don't need this.'' Loki said, breaking into Darcy's concentration.

''Can you teach me everything else?'' Darcy asked hopefully, hope in her eyes.

''Yes.''

Thank goodness. She didn't exactly like the idea of being stuck with the sorcerer forever, no matter how kind and how much she liked him... He still was a little too stern for her, and the wisdom behing his pale grey eyes made it hard to look at him.

''Now...'' Stephen glared Loki back to where he'd been sitting before, then continued. ''I want you to call to fire and make a small fireball. Preferably aiming it at the water.'' He added with a small smile.

''How the hell am I going to know how to make a fire ball?'' Darcy snapped at the Sorcerer, crossing her arms across her chest.

''Darcy you have the gift inside of you. Believe and will the fire to come out. Don't think sensibly, believe you can do it.'' Stephen urged, taking Darcy's hand.

''Please try.'' Loki pleaded, looking into her eyes.

''Fine.'' Darcy grumbled, taking her hand away from Stephen. She didn't want this gift. It was something evil and cursed, demon fire. Who wants a gift like that?

Darcy closed her eyes, focusing.

''Don't focus, believe, act as though you're in the movie theater,'' Stephen whispered.

Darcy drew the circle of power around her, blue flames licking at the edges. A whirlwind was in front of her, circling around and around. She could see her, _Fire_. It's blazing beauty took her breath away as the element rushed towards Darcy. A beam of light blinded her and she fell to her feet. The circle was broken.

''Darcy are you all right?'' Loki knelt next her, putting a smooth hand on her cheek. Darcy opened her eyes, barely aware of his touch. ''I saw it... No I _felt_ it.'' The sheer amazement at being able to see it amazed her and she felt an odd hunger for more.

''You need to concentrate on accepting the fire, not fighting it.'' Stephen said quietly, helping her up.

_Her. _Darcy thought, brushing off the dust that wasn't there. Her cheeks flamed, she felt like every time she almost had controlled this curse it exploded and she got hurt. _That's what you signed up for when you came here. _Her thoughts mocked her just as much as Stephen and Loki did and it was starting to get on her nerves.

''Try bringing up a memory... Something that someone did to you that made you feel a very prominent emotion... Like _anger._'' Stephen said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Darcy could think of a lot of sequences in her timeline where she was angry. Darcy closed her eyes and drew the circle around her, the incantations that drew Fire out of her slumber coming to her as if she'd known them all her life. Her eyes flashed open and she felt the heat, the life of Fire coming into her. For Darcy to use at her own will. She sent a blast of flame at Stephen, blind anger rushing forward and blotting out all else.

Stephen gasped and was hurled back a couple of feet, stopping near the bow of the boat.

''Stephen!'' Darcy cried, running over to him. _Shit!_ She had probably turned away her only hope to controlling this thing, by shooting her teacher with a fireblast and knocking him out.

''You... Did good?'' Stephen wheezed, slowly getting to his feet.

* * *

''Darcy it wasn't your fault, you can come out.'' Loki said, his voice muffled by the door.

Darcy was sitting with her back to the door, feeling absolutely retched for shooting Stephen, who was her friend, and teacher of the mystic arts. ''Go away. I don't want to talk to you.'' Darcy groaned, her throat was hurting from an illness that sprung out of nowhere, and it cracked as she spoke.

''I'll break the door down.'' Loki threatened, and Darcy could feel him sit down with his back against the door, prepared to wait her out.

''I could have killed him! Who wants this crappy gift anyways? I'm sick and tired of having all this mammoth sized weight piled on my shoulders like I'm some sort of hero! Sick of it!'' Darcy spat out the words, getting up and pacing the room, longing for an escape.

''You can't always get this way when something goes wrong. If you want I'll be your teacher. Now that Fire has accepted you and left her essence in your spirit it will be easier, going through the motions.'' His silky voice called to her, beckoning her to go to him. She felt lured in, like a fish on a line.

''Stop using your sorcery!'' Darcy shouted, angry that she was so easily influenced.

''I wasn't using magic Darcy... Why do you think I was?'' Loki replied, confusion in his voice as her leaned his head against the door.

Darcy flamed red, she knew why she'd been drawn to the door, she wanted to be close to him and she felt that desire rushing through her veins. She squeezed her eyes close, Blotting out all other sounds, she had to see if she could do it again. She had to feel the flame one more time, just to make sure she had it.

She drew the circle of power, and saw it in her minds eye. Clear as the sun, blue with silver flames licking the edges. The words came to her lips like out of a memory... _Igdradoon, hidden treaures of Earth He keeps within His deepest deeps, His kindness like the roots of an Oak tree... Sunmacil, the Water of the bluest sea of the rarest world with the brightest Stars, Her wrath as sudden as a Sunami... Eradrook, the finest Wind that bites like the flying knives, His wisdom like the ageless sky above... Aradani, eye of Fire the clearest sun of Sky, with light in Her clear eyes like the lightning that strikes the worlds with love and hate... _The words came out of her, quieter than a mouse. She felt Fire move within her, her love deep and kind, her wrath as fierce as a mother wolf. The words seemed like an old memory even though it only been hours ago when she's learned them.

A small figure appeared before her in her mind. Long red hair fanning out behind the person.

_''I am Aradani lady Darcy. Why do you insist on waking me? Don't you know that You're not in any peril? The only danger on this boat is that man you ride with. Not to mention that he has you wrapped around his finger.'' _The woman giggled, and bit the tip of her finger, looking at Darcy with amusement.

''How do I use Fire?'' Darcy asked, ignoring Aradani's mention of Loki.

_''I am fire! And you never use me. I help you, because you are my only connection to the Guardian. He told me to come, to answer the demon poisons calling. Now we can talk to my father.'' _Aradani was laughing, her voice remoinded Darcy of a friend she'd had in highschool. He name was Olivia.

''How do we help each other? And who is the Guardian?'' Darcy asked more fervently, she felt herself growing dizzy and the circle was wavering.

_''The Guardian has talked to you before... He is maker of all. Even the demons that claim to Own me.''_ She hissed at the word own and Darcy felt compassion for Aradani. _''I help you when you are in danger or you call me. And I can now talk to my father more frequently than ever! We are only allowed to talk through his sons the Protectors. The are my brothers but are not as close to me as Sunmacil, Eradrook, and Idragoon. They are my brothers and sister. The handsome young man up ther will help you talk to water, but earth and wind must be learned by the Sorcerer Supreme. Please try! I need you!''_

''I will! I promise...'' The circle faded and Darcy opened her eyes. She was on the boat, and Loki was banging on the door. Aradani. She had to help her.

''Darcy! I will break this door down.'' Loki threathened, words muffled by the wood.

Darcy laughed and waited for him to start pounding again, then she opened the little door and Loki was right on top of her.

He gave her a worried smile and slowly got off of her. His fingers pausing at her waist. ''I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?'' Loki asked, concern in his emerald eyes.

''Her name is Aradani. The spirit of fire.'' The words hung in the air.

''No one can talk to the elements spirits.'' Loki replied, confusion etched onto his pale features.

''Some can, if they know the Guardian. Darcy. What have you been hiding from me about your knowledge of magic?'' Stephen asked, comed down the stairs much more gracefully than Loki.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay Gunslinger21 I couldn't resist. I was so temted;)**

**Hope you liked the update guys. Review please. The whole thing about the elements was mine so if you like please tell me:D It will eather confirm or obliterate my idea that I could be a poet.**


	12. Declaration Of Love

**Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Okay I watched Catching fire and had to do that:) As usual the round of thanks for friends, loved ones, and the reviewers who I care about so much -Fishing around in the drawing bowl- Ladies first;)**

**SorceressSupreme: Happy Hunger games to you and may the odds be ever in your favor! Thankyou for being the best tribute sister in the world! Just kidding I'm glad the games aren't real and in all truth would say ''Me volunteer! Me volunteer!'' If that happened. Thankyou for being a faithful reader and staying with me this long:)**

**Animation Imagination: Lots of girls this hunger games don't you think? Oh well you're the greatest tribute... Oh screw the cards you're awesome and thanks for reading and dealing with my phases of... Everything! You're a great friend and am thankful to know you on this sight:)**

**Gunslinger21: Happy Hunger games! You are new so this will be a hard year for you my dear She-punisher, very hard indeed;) I love you so much and wish you were here my friend:) you are an everlasting friend that I was blessed to ever have. Distance may separate us but nothing can separate the strong friendship that binds us together:) Happy Hungry Holidays and may the odds be ever in your flavor:)And no nothing came from the books of Bayern. It was from a book called Immortal, wich I have told you about;p And do not fear! The action is close at hand my dear She-punisher!**

**Foxam12: Happy Hunger games to you as well! You are never forgotten my dear friend and will always be on this list:) Tell your cats and dogs and more cats that they should also have a happy hunger games:) And may the kibble be ever in their favor:)**

**Abbey_Flourite: Happy Hunger games! Read and review. I hope you enjoy and am glad to have had you as my reader:)**

**If I missed anyone Happy Hunger games to you as well and may it be the best you've ever had:) If that's possible;)**

* * *

Aradani was talking but her voice was distant and the words were hazy. Darcy turned over in her sleep and woke suddenly to the hard smack of wood meeting her face.

''Shit!'' She yelled, scrambling to her feet and looking around for her attacker, fire in her hands awaiting usage.

Loki rolled over in his sleep, groaning as he lazily opened his eyes. ''Why are you cursing? And why so loudly?'' Loki mumbled, rubbing sleep from his emerald eyes.

''Go back to sleep.'' Darcy hissed, heading up the small ladder that led to the deck.

The sea-salt breeze struck her in the face, and made her think of the times Eric would take her to the beach with Kathy and her mom. Darcy inhaled deeply, taking it all in and basking in the soft pale moonlight that filtered down from the heavens.

Darcy looked at the water. It looked so calm and inviting, but beneath its cold depths she could feel the spirit within. Wanting to drag her down into the waters so she could talk to her elemental sister. Darcy shivered and turned in the direction of the wind.

It blew against her, making her ebony curls blow back from around her neck, whipping around in the wind behind her. Darcy sat down on the end of the bat, straddling the short pole as she leaned into the breeze, trailing her fingers in the blue waters, making it curl around them, bubbling at her soft touch.

A shocking Pain hit Darcy full in the face, she missed home. Out here in this lonely sea, she had grown used to the lack of people. But now as her slender fingers trailed in the water, she realized how painful it was to be away from her loved ones.

''You look wonderful.''

Darcy whirled around, expecting Loki, but was surprised to see Stephen. ''Thank you.'' She whispered, seeing the man before her as a slight threat.

''I know about the Guardian. And can help you learn wind and earth.'' Stephens words hung in the air, like and offer that was going to drift away at the slightest wind.

''Please do... I need to know... Please?'' Darcy slowly quieted herself to a humble plea. The man standing before her was frightening and it scared her to think of him angry.

''You will need to be open, and you need to learn it all tonight.''

''Why? Are you leaving?'' Darcy asked, staring at Stephen with puzzlement. She hadn't thought he would leave so soon... Not yet...

''Because I am the Sorcerer Supreme and have other things that demand my attention.'' Annoyance flickered in his steely eyes, but then they returned to a silver-grey. ''Sit down. And listen very carefully.''

* * *

_''You brought me my brothers! I will never be able to give you enough fire to repay this debt. And may the protectors fly with you always for this gift.'' _Aradani was crying and had Darcy in a rib crushing hug.

_''Never has anyone as kind as you Darcy Lewis, has ever been shown unto me. I am eternally in your debt for bringing us together again.'' _Idragoon, Aradani's older brother Earth said kindly. Smiling at her with such happiness it hurt.

Eradrook looked at her sharply, his angled face giving him the features of an elf. _''What of Sunmacil? When can I rejoin my other sister? My kinsman that I see and feel every day but cannot reach? I grow impatient with the Midgardian and wish he would teach you.'' _His sharp voice was harsh, and Darcy could tell that he was Wind. Although she had doubts about him being the soft breeze she'd felt that night.

_''Brother you are so like your element! Never grateful! Be glad for now that we are together.'' _Aradani's voice softened, and she gave her brother a hug. _''Be glad we are together...''_

Her soft voice faded and Darcy awoke on the deck of the boat. The sun was filtering through her dark lashes, and as Darcy looked around her suspicions were confirmed. Stephen had left as she spoke with her happy trio, leaving to go somewhere back home... Homesickness flooded her and she was aware that her stomach clenched and unclenched in pain every time she thought of home. Time away from land was making her feel unsteady and lost. She needed to feel earth. She missed the sorcerer and he'd left a gap that could never be filled. The boat felt empty and horror seized her. She missed home and felt hot tears sliding down her face. She needed something. To remind her that earth was still there.

Darcy drew the circle and called Idragoon to her. ''Please! I need to feel you.'' She whispered, looking at the dark skinned man. He nodded and placed his head against hers, whispering some foreign language. A trickle of dirt fell from Darcy's fingertips and she smiled at the chocolate skinned man. Idragoon smiled back and his hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight.

Then he was gone, leaving Darcy with a soft mound of cool dirt.

Darcy smiled mischievously. ''Where to put it?'' She pondered aloud, knowing the answer.

* * *

''Darcy! What are you doing to my bed?'' Loki asked loudly, frustrated that his long sleep had been woken by finding her snuggling next to him. That part was pleasent, but she had filled his bed with dirt!

''I didn't want to get my bed dirty, so I put this in yours.'' She said plainly, toying with the soft brown dirt. ''It's beautiful, isn't it? Idragoon gave it to me... I miss it.'' Darcy spoke like someone who had been deprived of water for days.

''Idragoon? Stephen taught you Earth and Wind. Didn't he?'' Loki said aloud, watching as she practically bathed in the dirt, as if it were the warmth of the sun.

''Yes... And their beautiful.'' Darcy leaned closer to him, her soft curls tickling his exposed neck. Loki leaned closer, wrapping one arm around her. He was glad she woke him up.

''Do you think I'm weird?'' Darcy asked, smirking as she looked up at him.

''Yes. For a Midgardian you're one of a kind, beautiful, clever, you make me laugh...'' _You know how to please me... _Loki thought for a moment. But he didn't let the words out. Afraid of what she might say.

Darcy laughed. ''I'll take that as a compliment. I think you're weird. And I know I'm weird. You're handsome, tasteful in clothing, you know how to attract my attention...'' Loki looked at her longingly. He would never let himself do what he wanted to... Not without her permission...

_''I love you.'' _He sent those words into her mind and knew she'd heard them when she stopped in her talk.

He looked into her thoughts, eager to see what she said. ''_Who are you?'' _She asked thoughtfully. _''I love you Darcy Lewis.'' _He said again, loving her voice in his head. _''Loki?'' _

Loki flushed and looked away, hoping Darcy hadn't noticed. How did she know it was him? He was as open as a book to Darcy and he knew it. _''Do you love me?'' _

Darcy smiled at him and pressed her soft lips against his, then she pulled away. ''Yes.''


	13. Not Yet, We're Not Ready

**Man you guys I just had to write another. Now this story is not for me... It's for you. The faithful people who have stood by me and read this fanfic. Reviewers... I thankyou. You are great friends to me and it is my honor to write out your names every chapter.**

**SorceressSupreme: Sister, Friend, Guide, Playmate, Giggle buddy... And I'm sure I could think of other things. Thankyou so much:) You are loyal and you help me with everything. How could I have manged Stephen without you? Read her stories! Your Stephen's out there.**

**Animation Imagination: Friend, Sister (We're all related aren't we?) Flowfighter, Guide, Chat giver... So many things:) But above all a friend. You helped me start this. By writing your story you created this domino affect that started this fic. Thankyou. Bruce is out there:)**

**Gunslinger21: Friend, Sister, Punisher, Other, Gypsy, Grey, Miranda, I could write a book. It's name would be the many names of Gunslinger21:) Hope you love the update my friend. Time will pass like the leaves of an oak tree. But friendships will last and stay as green as an evergreen tree. As long as that friendship is true... And filled with love. Then it can last for all eternity.**

**Foxam12: Loyal Reader, Friend, Chat giver. Those names mean something more than words. They mean that I am blessed to put them up for public. And they will not be taken for granted. Hope you like the update!**

**Abbey_Graphite: I was blessed to have you as a reader and will wait longingly for your return my friend:)**

**Everyone else... EAT CAKE!**

**WARNING: Some people may be uncomfortable with the passion expressed in this chapter. Nothing very bad, just kissing and the removal of a robe and Loki's shirt. If you were hoping for more, wait till the next chapter:)**

* * *

It was night. Darcy had woken and had creeped up to the deck again. The wind, everything took her breath away, nothing could have made this night more beautiful. The stars glittered innocently, lighting up the water like a million floating lanterns.

Darcy went over to her usual spot, dangling her legs around the long piece of wood that stuck out of the front of the boat. Darcy leaned down as low as she could and felt the water touch her fingers. The light breeze blew her light shift against her skin and made her hair tickle the back of her neck.

Darcy positioned herself to where she was laying on her back, staring up at the bright stars. Their brightness astonished her. How could they be this bright? In New York all the lights made it impossible to see a star. But here... She could see every single one.

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down in the water again. Brushing her fingers across the top of it, Darcy wondered at its stillness. It was beautiful, silent, and yet it was dangerous and could crush you.

Sunmacil was this. She was this piece of earth that Darcy had taken for granted, water was crucial. No one could survive without its nourishing life.

Water was everything. Darcy longed to know water. Longed for that part of her that she didn't have. Stephen had left to soon. He could have helped her. He could have shown her water... But Darcy knew Stephen wasn't something there just to make her happy. He was a friend, and a faithful instructor.

''You look enchanting.'' A familiar voice said from behind her.

Darcy smiled and turned around. Loki was on the deck, walking towards her as he brushed his fingers over the wood that made up the sides of the boat.

''You reminded me of a water nymph, gazing at the water with such longing in your eyes...'' Loki was next to her now, hands positioned on either side of her, trapping her.

''You shouldn't watch people like that... It could scare them.'' Darcy said, she wanted to be close to him, to feel his warmth against her own.

''It doesn't scare you.'' Loki whispered, his soft breaths making her hair stir.

* * *

Darcy opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by him placing his mouth over hers. He pulled her closer, smelling the scent the perfume she used, that clung to her clothes no matter how many times they'd been washed, relished the way she tasted, like sugar and something salty... He groaned, he wanted this so badly, every time she kissed him made him want it more.

She kissed him back, sliding her hands across his chest and to his neck. He smiled under her lips, he loved this. Thor and Odin would never forgive him, but he didn't care.

He brought her closer to where she was practically holding on to him, then he slowly sat down on the deck.

''I love you.'' She whispered through his kisses, swiftly working on the buttons on his shirt.

_''I love you too. And I'm going to prove it.'' _He said in her mind, feeling her muscles tense up when she heard him.

* * *

Darcy licked his lips, she was unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other lacing her fingers through his coal black hair, loving the way it tickled her fingers.

He spoke in her mind again, _''I love you too. And I'm going to prove it.'' _She liked that idea, and bit his lip in return to what he said. She wasn't going to regret this, she wasn't going to feel any self hatred, she loved him... And he loved her.

She felt him untie her robe and she let it fall from her shoulders, leaving her in a thin white shift. She groaned as he bit her neck softly, his hands traveling from her waist to her neck. She wanted more, she wanted him to give more.

Darcy pushed his pulled his shirt off, his skin gleamed like pale stone in the pearlescent light of the moon. She felt him tug on her shift, and knew the full extent of what she'd gotten into.

Loki and her had run away, off to find adventure, and the adventure was nearing a close. Did she want to go back to Asgard and let them lock him up. The answer was simple.

No.

She wanted to be with him at this moment. To feel his skin against hers. To feel the steady beating off his heart. She'd gotten herself into more than a war. She had found love.

Loki nuzzled his head into the side of her neck, kissing her skin. _Stop. _Those words rang in her head like a gong had been hit. _He's not ready for this. And neither are you. When you return... It will not be the end of this journey..._

Darcy moaned, she didn't want to stop. She loved him and that made it okay... Right? A soft breeze on her shoulder finished it. She pulled back from him, sealing the deal. ''Not yet... I'm not ready...'' _But you are ready, _the words hung in the air. And Darcy saw shame creep into Loki's eyes.

''You're right... I'm sorry. I should have stayed away... I'm sorry...'' He gasped, handing her her robe, trying to make her happy again.

''No. I'm sorry.'' Darcy leaned her head against his chest. They weren't ready. And if the Guardian was right... They wouldn't be separated when they went back to Asgard.

* * *

Loki hesitated, then put his arms around her, holding her close to him. He'd heard the voice as well. But he didn't want to listen. Anger and sadness crept up on him, Darcy being the only one who held it at bay. He loved her. And would never let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay Gunslinger21. Don't be disappointed. The sequel will have what you want. Not this one... This one is just their journey and Loki and Darcy's proclamation of love. Nothing to dirty.**


	14. Return to Asgard

**Thankyou readers, reviewers, so on and so forth! Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble, gobble, gobble...**

**SorceressSupreme: Okay would you rather Darcy and Stephen hate each other... or they are friends, and give each other compliments!? Thanks for the reviews! Jk, I sound like a robot. **

**AnimationImagination: Thanks for the reviews and I hope the 'twins' are coming along fine. My little smashers need to be healthy! If I'm gonna be an unrelated aunt I've gotta make sure they're eatin' their Thanksgiving. So go on... EAT SOME MORE TURKEY! AND PIE!**

**Foxam12: Thankyou for the support and reviews:) hope the animals got plenty of scraps... Unless they plan on having a Retching Hour 0.0 **

**Gunslinger21: The previous chapter was probably a bummer for you but patience is a real virtue... Being a Granky girl patience is more than likely foreign to you though;) Thanks for everything sis.**

**Everyone else... If I forgot you sorry... Really, Please review and tell me if you like. Favoriting is sooo appreciated. Especially for beginners like me:)**

* * *

Asgard shone like a beacon in the morning sun. Calling out to all its power and wealth. But no joy flowed through Darcy as she watched the island getting closer, when they got there... Loki would be taken away from her.

Loki buried his face in her soft curls, the same thoughts more than likely haunting him as well.

Darcy opened her mouth, and a strangled sob escaped. She turned around, wrapping her arms around him. ''I don't want to go back! I want to stay!'' She cried, her sobs muffled by his jacket.

''I know... I know...'' Loki held her close, sadness dimming his bright green eyes. ''We won't be separated forever. Thor will... He'll...''

''He'll kill you!'' Darcy choked on the words, remembering the dark oath he'd told her love before they left. ''I can't let him! I can't be away from you forever...'' She trembled, forcing a tight lid on her emotions. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't let anyone see her cry when they got to Asgard.

Loki tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, ''Never... Forever. I'll see you again. We were meant for each other, no Asgardian can stop that.'' His eyes flashed up and he smiled. ''Here is our lovely escort home.''

Three huge ships were racing toward them, no doubt Thor on deck, waiting to snap Loki's neck.

''Don't worry. He won't kill me yet...'' False asurity filled his voice, and Darcy knew this was more of a guess than the truth.

He stepped away from her, and Darcy's fingers slowly slid out from his. The distance between them seemed like miles instead of yards.

Two of the boats came up on either side of their ship, the third waiting in case back up was required. A walkway was setup and Thor walked across, his presence making Darcy shiver with fear. Thor was imposing, and Darcy felt great fear at the sight of him. He'd _never _scared her... Not until now. When he was threatening the life of the man she loved.

Thor strode over to Loki and took him by the throat, pressing him up against the mast. Fear flashed bright and clear in Loki's eyes as he tried to breathe.

''Stop! You're hurting him! Please stop.'' Darcy hit at Thor, but he ignored her, intent on killing the traitor before him.

''Thor... Please!'' Loki's voice was raspy, and his face had paled, his struggles growing weaker with every second that passed.

''You lied... I shouldn't have expected more of you. I should have known!'' He threw Loki across the boat, his intent clear as he made his way toward his weakened half-brother.

Darcy faltered, Thor wouldn't listen to reason, and she was too weak to fight him off. Not by hand anyways...

Darcy drew the circle, the familiar ring of blue fire lining it. The words came to her lips instantly and a cool breeze blew across her face. ''Please! He's going to kill him!''

Eradrook nodded and Aradani held a ball of flames in her hands. She gently gave it to Darcy, crooning to them as if the flames were a newborn babe. _''Protect the one you love. His time with you will be longer than this.'' _Aradani smiled at Darcy.

Darcy's eyes snapped open and she looked at Thor and Loki. Loki's attempts to get Thor away were growing weaker and his lip was bleeding from Thor's blows.

''Thor. This is your last chance, get away from him.'' Darcy whispered, hoping the big man in front of her would grow a brain and stand down. She directed her hands at Thor and immediately fire shot out in streaks at her friend, knocking him away from Loki.

Darcy ran to Loki's side, her hands fluttering around as she cradled his head in her lap. She wiped the blood from his lips, fingers intertwining with his as he sat up. Loki took deep breaths, leaning into Darcy as his body healed itself.

Thor had gotten up, and was wiping blood from a gash in his arm. Otherwise he was fine, except for some black marks on his armor. ''You disgrace me even further brother. Teaching this mortal woman sorcery.'' Thor seethed, looking at _Darcy_ angrily. ''I'm disappointed that you could succumb to his spell. I thought better of you.''

Darcy was hurt, then she was pissed. Thor had as much capability to insult her without punishment, as a demon has the capability to give a baby a blessing. ''You are an _asshole._'' She seethed. ''You have no right to expect more of me and practically call me a hobag. I'm bloody pissed right now.'' She stood up and marched right up to Thor. ''And no spell has been placed on me idiot. I went on a lovely boat ride for a week and am pissed to find out that when I come back you try to kill Loki.'' Darcy started to calm down... a little. ''I'm definitely in no condition to talk sensibly right now so I am going to take myself and Loki to my bedroom, so that I can prepare for a talk with Odin. And I don't want to hear another peep out of you mister, or so help me I'll...''

'' It'll be ugly.'' Loki finished, taking Darcy by her arm. ''I think he understands.''

Sure enough Thor was astonished by her ferocity, and looked quite taken aback by her words.

''Good... Loki. Please transport you and me to my bedroom in the castle.'' Darcy said, daring Thor t stop them.

''As you wish.'' Loki cocked an eyebrow at her and suddenly they were in her room, surrounded by Odin's guards.

''Gah! Leave us alone or I will kill all of you!'' Darcy screeched.

The mens eyes widened and they took a step away from her. The head guard nodded to his men and they left. Darcy sighing in relief.

''I'm going to be imprisoned again. You know that right?'' Loki whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.

''No. You wont... I promise.''


	15. I Need to Talk to the Sorcerer Supreme

**My dearest readers... The end to this story comes soon. But there will be sequels. The next chapter will be the end of this one and you will have to go to my sequel. I will begin the sequel as soon as this story is done.**

**Thanks to my faithful readers. You're the best:)**

**Gunslinger21: I just realized how much it can hurt to miss someone. I'm so glad we met, our friendship is beautiful and so many things remind me of you. I often think of what we never accomplished. But then I think of what we did accomplished! Thankyou for being a faithful reader and reviewer, and sticking with me:)**

**SorceressSupreme: Thanks! Really I'm glad I have a sister and a friend that is as close to me as you:) Stephen will return!**

**Animation Imagination: You are an awesome friend, and even though we've never met in person I'm glad we are able to talk to each other and be friends:)**

**Foxam12: You are awesome! From your gazzilion animals to... YOU! Thanks for everything:)**

* * *

''Odin.'' Darcy said, trying to remain calm and composed, even though her heart was pounding and she was afraid for the man she had grown to love. Who was currently bound head to toe in shackles, Thor standing behind Loki's chair.

Darcy gave him a small smile, feeling exposed and vulnerable in her Asgardian gown she had borrowed from Jane. The gown itself was gorgeous; blue satin with a silver trim, it was Jane who was the problem.

''Omg! How could you leave without telling anyone? That man is a lunatic! And you want to defend him?'' Jane had screamed. Her friend had given Darcy the easy punishment, Thor suffered more than anyone, and Darcy could tell that he wouldn't get some TLC (tender loving care) for a long while.

Odin's strong voice boomed into Darcy's head, breaking her train of thought.

''Thor. I think you can leave us now.'' Odin said, looking at her thoughtfully.

''But father-''

''Go.''

Thor sighed, but left after his father gave him a very stern look.

''Now that my son is gone, I am going to ask you some questions... Darcy from earth.'' Odin spoke to her slowly, and Darcy felt her unease fading away. Odin was not a fool like his son, he wouldn't focus on what appeared to be, he focused on what was the truth. ''Why do you love my son?''

Darcy's eyes widened, and she felt taken aback. She hesitated, choosing her words wisely. ''Because everyone sees him as a traitor, I see him as he truly is.''

''And what is he?''

''Misunderstood... And despised.''

''I don't despise him, only my son does.''

''And everyone else in Asgard.'' Darcy's anger was returning, and she struggled to keep herself composed.

''Why do sheep fear a wolf?''

''Because a wolf eats sheep?''

''Because a wolf was designed to find itself food, and keep itself and it's family alive... That doesn't mean the wolf is evil, it means it is meant for something in this world.''

''Are you saying Loki is designed to be hated and never know love?!'' Darcy was angry now.

''No. Loki can change. Now, why did he teach you magic?'' Odin replied, looking at Loki who was still bound in his chair.

''Becauswe I was infected by demon poison, and he had to teach me so that I could control my powers'' She cringed at having to say 'control', she never controlled Aradani, or her brothers.

''How were you poisoned?''

''We went on an adventure. There were risks, and danger is granted if you want to have fun.'' Darcy spoke quickly, wishing Odin would just say they could leave and everything was great.

Odin frowned, but didn't ask her anything more about their little trip. ''I can't just let him go without punishment. Thor want him dead, Jane wants his lips sewn together, and all the people of Asgard already don't like him. What do you suggest I do?''

''Let him go. Banish him to earth like Thor. I could take care of him.'' Darcy suggested, knowing that idea was very farfetched.

''That isn't a very good punishment. That's more of a gift. Where is the Sorcerer Supreme?''

''Stephen?!"' Darcy asked, how did this old guy know everything? ''He left before we came back to Asgard.''

''I need to talk to him and then I can make my decision. If he testifies against Loki, Loki will be executed, if not, Loki will be banished to earth for 3000 years.'' Odin gestured for some guards to take Loki to his cage and looked at Darcy sadly, ''I do hope the atter of the two choices happen.''


	16. The Party, and an Unforgiving Punishment

**Thankyou my loyal readers, some of my reviewers have special thanks in the next few lines:) look them up and read their stories, those who currently... have... no stories... well you should talk to them:)**

**SorceressSupreme: Thanks for being an awesome reader and reviewer, and for being an every day inspiration. You are always welcome for the natural occurence of comedy that flows freely from my generous and highly attractive body... ;p not. Lol. You're an awesome friend and deserve millions of readers and reviewers that you can thank like I do:)**

**Animation Imagination: OMG! THE BABIES ARE STUCK IN THE WOMB! OMG OMG. SOMEBODY GET BRUCE, CALL HER MOM... No wait call MY mom... Lol. Those babies better come soon or girl, it'll be a sea section for you. Thanks for your ever flowing support and reviews. Some people just never review... and that stinks for people like me and you... OOH OHH! I RHYMED! lol:)**

**Gunslinger21: Please stop being a man-eater... Okay everyone else is fine... BUT LOKI IS MINE! Give him up... Please? Lol, thankyou for... EVERYTHING EXCEPT YOUR ANNOYING FONDNESS FOR MY LOVER! Have a nice day Mrs. Himolga - The Congo... Some guy that like lots o' money... :D **

**Foxam12: You are an amazing friend and a wonderful constant for my stories, thankyou for all the support and I hope all the animals get snuggles from you:)**

* * *

''Jane I was completely safe... I had Loki to protect me.'' Darcy smiled innocently at her partner, handing her friend the light blue gown that she'd chosen to wear.

''Loki! Loki! He is as safe as a bilgesnipe in rutting season! I'm still wondering why you even are standing up for that creep?'' Jane glared at the mirror, shrugging on the satiny gown, and gesturing at Darcy to button it up.

''Jane... I love him... You should understand that...'' Darcy mumbled, fumbling with the little buttons on the gown, wondering wich masterpiece of clothing she would wear.

Jane sighed, and turned around to look at her. ''I do understand that Darce... I just don't understand this... Why _him?_'' Jane sighed again and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked elegant and quite breathtaking in the blue satin gown with the crème ruffle around the edges and splitting the front and back of the gown. Her hair was styled in a rose shaped bun at the back of her head, a small curl resting on her neck.

''You look gorgeous...'' Darcy whispered, a small fear entering her conscience. What if Loki was killed? And Darcy never got to touch him again, see him again...

''You didn't answer my question... Why him?''

''Because he and I were meant for each other... I can't explain it in any other way Jane... I'm sorry.'' Darcy felt herself breaking, she had held strong until now. A small tear fell down her cheek.

''Don't be sorry... I understand, I just don't know how it feels... He, is an interesting man, and I just hope you make the right choices with your life.'' Jane gave her a small smile, and turned away, practical gliding out of the room, her footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

''I'm gonna make the right choices... I definitely am...'' Darcy whispered, her eyes sliding over to a ruby gown with silver underskirts and lace... ''I'm gonna make the choices that are good for me... And will help me see my baby again...''

* * *

''I feel like a million people are gawking at me and thinking I'm a slut.'' Darcy hissed at Jane, feeling exposed as a strawberry in the middle of bowl of spinach... And everyone's lookin' at the strawberry. The ruby gown swirled around her, slimming her waist and leaving an inch too much chest exposed to the public, silvery lace tickled the edge of her neck and with every step she took the red skirt split, showing the silver underskirts with a bright opal color design.

''You look beautiful... And close your mouth! You look like a fish.'' Jane smiled at her and went over to Thor, hooking her arm through his. She whispered something in his ear and he visibly stiffened, His face acquiring a small frown.

Darcy sighed, knowing it had to do with Loki and went over to the two lovebirds, watching as the ball commenced around her.

''Why is there a party? To celebrate Loki's death?'' Darcy asked drily,smirking at Thor.

''It's Al' Hallows Eve... We have a celebration like this every year... You happened to return for the party.'' Thor brightened a little and looked down a Jane. ''Would you like to dance? The celebration is mainly consisted of dancing.''

''I'd love to.'' Jane smiled at him sweetly and they twirled away, leaving Darcy alone... With no one to dance with.

''All alone? I thought parties were supposed to be fun?'' An all to familiar voice asked.

''Stephen!'' Darcy spun around and saw her friend, right there in front of her, all nonchalant and acting as if he never left. ''Oh Stephen they locked-''

Stephen put a finger over her lips, stopping her. ''I know. I told Odin that he caused you no harm and that his intentions were harmless and based entirely on mischievous child play. And that the only reason you came was because you forced him to take you. The king will announce his banishment tomorrow...'' Stephen's words were mumbled as he drank from a goblet of ale.

''Oh thank god! You are the first person I'd want to see right now.'' She wrapped him in a hug... ''Thankyou so much...'' She whispered.

''Can't breathe!'' Stephen exclaimed and she hastily let go of him. ''Now I think you should go and dance with some of the young men around here. Favoritism is very hurtful, and about twenty young men are waiting for you to seem available and in the mood for a dance.''

''You're right.'' She smiled, and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

''You can't do this to me!'' Loki cried, banging on the wall of his cage. ''You made a promise... That if Stephen testified that I did no wrong that I'd be set free... On earth with Darcy.''

''I told you that you'd be banished to earth, but I never said nothing else would happen.'' Odin sighed, looking at his son, huddled on the floor, his hand pressed against the glass. ''Thor will never let you go that easy... You will be hunted anyways... I would let you go free if I knew you'd behave... But the shadow hounds will ensure that you have no time for mischief...''

''No! You can't! You can't do this to me! I'll never have peace... Never...'' A tear slid down his face, sorrow etching tracks of tears onto his face. Pain and horror haunted his emerald gaze.

''You won't be alone... The mortal will be your only guide there, the only thing to keep you sane.'' Odin closed his eyes and opened them again, looking down into the cage that held his royal hounds, they were lunging and snapping at the air, there eyes red and ghostly.

''No...'' Loki whispered. ''You can't bring her into this... She deserves freedom. Freedom from me...''

''Then consider it a punishment for her, for following you and helping you escape in the first place.'' Odin suggested, his one blue eye moving back to his foster child.

A single tear fell from Loki's face, landing on the floor of cell. ''Then you are truly no longer my father... If you can torture me and the one I love, with never ending fear... You are truly an unforgiving person...'' Loki's heads bowed and his shoulders shook, half from exhaustion and half from sorrow.

''You will understand in the end... My son.''

* * *

**The next one in the series is called Hold You Close. Please check it out:D**


End file.
